Un millón de razones
by Romantica Intrepida
Summary: El corazón no entiende de razones, es por eso que aunque hubiesen un millón de razones por las que deberían dejarlo, había un gran pero que anulaba cualquier argumento. Así que a pesar de los años, a pesar del daño causado, ambos siempre estuvieron anhelando un nuevo encuentro para al menos, por un minuto, tan solo sentir el aroma del otro.
1. Primera parte

**Resumen:** El corazón no entiende de razones, es por eso que aunque hubiesen un millón de razones por las que deberían dejarlo, había un gran pero que anulaba cualquier argumento. Así que a pesar de los años, a pesar del daño causado, ambos siempre estuvieron anhelando un nuevo encuentro para al menos, por un minuto, tan solo sentir el aroma del otro.

_Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece. Hago esto por diversión pero si quisieran pagarme por hacerlo, pues por mi no habría problema (broma).  
_

**B**ien, antes de comenzar a leer hay algunos puntos que me gustaría tocar.  
**¡Advertencia!:** Este fanfiction toca temáticas fuertes como muerte y aborto (este último realmente es un tema susceptible para algunas personas así que recomiendo que si no les gusta el tema se abstengan de leer o sino leen bajo su propia responsabilidad) esto lo digo porque no quiero malos tratos o insultos o comentarios "pro-vida", ustedes pueden opinar lo que quieran con respecto al tema pero aquí realmente no porque no me interesa leerlos. También quiero destacar que amo con locura el Hurt/confort y que no se preocupen porque a pesar de todo amo los finales felices, felices a medias a veces pero al fin y al cabo felices (un claro ejemplo de esto es mi primer fanfic "Destinados" que si no lo han leído las invito a hacerlo, si no quieren pues está bien).  
Lo segundo y no por eso menos importante, son los saltos en el tiempo del faanfic, espero dejarlos claro, según yo más claro no puede ser (a mi no me agrada muchoo hacerlo así porque siento que quiebra mucho con el desarrollo de la historia pero esto nació siendo así -con saltos en el tiempo- así que espero quede claro.  
"**.**" Seguillida de puntos (hacía abajo) salto en el tiempo. Cuando hay una línea quebrando la narración es porque se sigue con el mismo contexto temporal pero han pasado minutos u horas e incluso semanas pero siguen siendo el mismo año, ¿me explico o lo enredé más? Como sea, espero que mientras lean quede claro.

**Sin más que decir -por ahora- les dejo con mi nueva historia. **

_**D**isfruten!_

* * *

~.~.~**_U_**_n millón de razones._~.~.~

Primera parte

* * *

La figura de los árboles se observaban como grandes manchones en el paisaje. El tren iba a una velocidad increíble, la tecnología avanzaba tan deprisa que a veces en un pestañeo sucedían estas cosas. Como que el tren que unía Nerima a Tokio se demorara apenas y 9 minutos y medio en llegar.

Siempre tuvo la manía de tomar el tiempo que demoraba todo su viaje desde China a Nerima, cada parte del trayecto. Y la última vez que fue —hace unos largos nueve años atrás—, se había demorado unos 30 minutos desde Tokio.

El viaje cada vez se hacía más corto lo cual le dejaba menos tiempo para terminar de proporcionar lo que sin dudas se venía encima.

Por lo que había oído hablar a su mamá la última vez que conversaron hace apenas un par de meses atrás, ella seguía viviendo ahí.

El corazón le dio una punzada y él estuvo tentado a decir "auch", pero se contuvo. ¿Qué tan estúpido se vería haciendo aquel gesto tan infantil siendo un anciano? Porque debía de ser honesto consigo mismo, él sabía que tenía una vitalidad envidiable, sin embargo, ante los ojos de cualquier niño, niña o adolescente, era un anciano. Y muy bien que lo tenía asumido.

No obstante, se permitió soltar un largo suspiro.

Y es que cómo se tomaría su llegada, ¿cómo estaría ella?, ¿estaría siendo feliz?

¿Pensaría en él?

Se maldijo internamente por siempre comportarse como un idiota cuando las cosas la involucraban. Se sentía la persona más horrible del mundo. _Siempre tan egoísta, _pensó.

Y es que a pesar de los años, él volvía a sentirse como se sintió la primera vez que la vio, hace 42 años atrás. Siempre llevó la cuenta.

Sonrió con melancolía. Y mientras cruzaba un túnel, observó su reflejo por unos segundos, en donde las marcas de sus ojos parecían burlarse de él. Sabía que se veía mucho más joven que cualquier hombre de su edad y sin embargo, de igual manera las arrugas a los costados de sus ojos parecían empecinarse en demostrar que realmente no tenía la edad que aparentaba.

¿Ella estaría igual?, ¿tendría también alguna arruga acusatoria en su siempre tan suave y y blanquecino rostro?

—Señor, ¿le importaría ayudarme con mi maleta?

Ranma entonces pareció despertar de su ensoñación. Siempre que pensaba en ella sucedía lo mismo, parecía perderse en sus pensamientos y no poder salir de ahí hasta que algo externo a él lo trajera de vuelta a la realidad.

Sus ojos azules se pegaron en el rostro redondeado de una chica de un poco más de 20 años. Parecía sin duda tener problemas con sacar su maleta del portaequipaje. Él asintió al tiempo que se levantaba del asiento, tomó con una mano la manija de la maleta y con la otra la levantó desde el fondo, no era porque realmente necesitase las dos manos para poder sacar la pesada maleta, era más bien en consideración de la maleta, para no romperla.

La sacó sin problemas y la dejó en los pies de la joven.

Ella pareció sonrojarse ligeramente antes de darle una encantadora sonrisa y hacerle un suave gesto de agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo.

Él le sonrió y asintió, sin dirigir ninguna palabra a la chica.

Salió con su bolso de mano del tren.

El viento le revolvió sus cabellos, se estiró, dejando que el aire frío choque con total libertad contra todo su cuerpo. Extrañaba pisar aquel barrio y le parecía divertido, porque a pesar de que terminase sintiéndose ahogado en aquel lugar, siempre anhelaba volver.

Abrió sus ojos y los pegó en la estación en donde un tumulto de gente de alejaba rápidamente del tren para emprender camino hacia quizás qué lugar. Él no tenía apuro, el tiempo de viaje ya se le había acortado demasiado como para querer caminar a velocidad. Aun así, sus piernas no tardaron en moverse con agilidad y llevarlo a las escaleras. Quizás él esperaba el reencuentro con todos a pesar de no querer ser visto por nadie.

.

_Cuarenta y un años atrás_

_._

_Finales de otoño_

—Tenemos que cancelar nuestro compromiso.

A Ranma se le heló la sangre, claramente no lo admitiría, pero podía jurar que por casi medio segundo el corazón también se le detuvo. Tragó saliva pesadamente y la miró con fijeza, buscando en sus facciones algún gesto que le dijese que ella estaba bromeándole.

—¿Eso realmente es lo que quieres? —le preguntó al no encontrar ninguna pista en ella que le dijese que realmente solo buscaba tomarle el pelo o algo por el estilo. Sus mirada azulada estaba seria, esta vez concentrándose fijamente en sus ojos, si ella le estaba realizando una jugarreta, él podría verlo sí o sí en sus ojos. Endureció las facciones ante el silencio—. Si eso es lo que realmente quieres no pienses que me importa en lo absoluto.

Vio el brillo de molestia cruzar su mirada marrón, el café de sus ojos bailaron, enfureciéndose.

—Pero... —le cortó cuando la vio abrir su boca para seguramente mandarlo lejos a la China—, al menos creo merecer saber el porqué de esta decisión tan repentina.

—¿Es que no te molesta?

—¿El qué? —frunció el ceño, sintiendo como poco a poco su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho.

—Estar comprometidos por obligación, por la estúpida idea de nuestros padres.

—La verdad es que a mi no me parece tan mala idea —frunció el ceño cruzando sus brazos con dureza—, no me parece estúpido querer unir ambas escuelas —había sido un pobre recurso utilizado, no es que realmente no le pareciera abusivo, solo que no sabía cómo demostrarle que realmente no le parecía molesto tener que tener a Akane como compañera de vida.

Ella soltó un bufido.

La boda fallida había ocurrido apenas dos días atrás y todo mundo parecía haber perdido la cabeza con aquel acto. Ranma por su parte creía que las cosas con Akane podrían haber _avanzado, _aquello no pasó y él no sabía qué había estado mal. Le había dicho que la amaba _casi_ directamente y parecía que no se daba siquiera por enterada.

—No, no es estúpido —murmuró—, pero...

Sus músculos al oírla hablar en aquel tono tan intimo se destensaron inmediatamente, soltó sus brazos cruzados dejándolos apoyado en sus rodillas flexionadas y la estudió con la mirada, ese pero estaba molestándole, qué palabra más maldita. El castaño de sus ojos lo miraban con fijeza y él pudo ver el miedo en el iris castaño.

Akane siempre había sido un jodido libro abierto para él.

—No quiero que cuando pasen veinte años y me pregunten acerca de ti —sus mejillas se encendieron y casi por conexión Ranma se sonrojó también— yo tenga que responder «nos casamos porque así lo quisieron nuestros padres» o, «mis padres nos comprometieron cuando éramos unos niños». Así no es como quiero decir porqué me casé contigo.

Y comprendió entonces, comprendió que la vida no podía ser muy fácil y que tendría que darse el trabajo de pedirle de manera oficial que por favor se casara con él. Porque si debía de pedirlo "por favor" tendría que hacerlo.

Acató.

Porque a las finales él siempre terminaba acatando. Aunque jamás lo admitiese.

* * *

Dos semanas después de haber hecho oficial el termino y ya con las aguas más calmadas, él se dispuso a idear un plan para declararsele.

No le pediría que fuese su prometida, realmente aquello era muy apresurado pensando que tenían apenas 17 años, así que se dispuso a pensar en cómo podría pedirle una cita a la chica que lo traía de cabeza.

En dos cortas semanas el mundo había temblado un centenar de veces, no literalmente, pero así era como se sentía. Sus padres obviamente no se tomaron bien el tema de la cancelación del compromiso, Soun Tendo mucho menos, quien se largó a llorar amargamente alegando que su hijita menor había dejado de quererlo, mientras tanto su padre le decía cuán decepcionado estaba de él y que sentía vergüenza de que llevase su apellido, su madre se aguantaba las ganas de llorar y Ranma podía jurar que la mano le temblaba tentada a desfundar su katana.

Akane discutió con su padre y cuando le dijo que ya no iba a aguantar la manipulación emocional de su parte, el señor Tendo dejó de llorar instantáneamente, aunque su semblante siguió triste y no cambió hasta que Nabiki, con su típica pose desinteresada alzó la voz entre el bullicio que se estaba dando en el comedor.

«_No entiendo cuál es el drama de todo esto, ¿acaso no oyeron lo que dijeron?_», había sonreído sin quitar su mano del mentón y Ranma recordó con un escalofrío como los ojos cafés de la hermana del medio los miraron a ambos, burlones _«romperán con el compromiso impuesto por ustedes. Eso no quiere decir que no se casarán, si de todas maneras están enamorado el uno del otro, ¿no es obvio?»._

Y las cosas con sus familias se calmó, sin embargo, Ranma sabía que aquello sería lo más fácil, porque desde el momento en que la población en Nerima se enteró de su quiebre no tardaron en llegar más momentos indeseados por ambos.

Las propuestas de matrimonios, a citas, a cualquier cosas romántica no tardaron en llegar por parte de los enamorados de Akane y por parte de sus propias pretendientes.

Era agotador, pero Ranma tenía otro problema mucho más grande en la cabeza que preocuparse por locos pretendientes.

¿Cómo iba a decirle a Akane que estaba enamorado de ella sin parecer un idiota en el camino?

Siempre las cosas con la chica de pelo azulado se complicaban más de lo necesario. Sabía que declararse no podía ser tan difícil, sobre todo sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Porque Akane lo amaba, él estaba seguro de eso y sin embargo, no le molestaría que ella se lo reafirmara con palabras... Solo para darle el empujoncito que necesitaba.

El ronquido de su padre a su lado le hizo soltar un gruñldo.

No podría dormir, con las voces de su consciente y con los ronquidos de su padre la tarea era casi tan imposible como la de decirle a Akane directamente sus sentimientos.

* * *

El agua helada penetró por sus poros y produjo aquel tan molesto cambio que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido con la maldición, aún no terminaba por acostumbrarse. Era cierto que variadas veces se había aprovechado de su _condición_ e incluso la había disfrutado otro par, y sin embargo, en aquel momento le parecía irritante.

Su padre también estaba convertido en un panda y tenía la cubeta que anteriormente había estado llena de agua fría, vacía entre sus peludas y grandes manos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, viejo? —farfulló con los ojos entrecerrados.

Convertido en chica le parecía un tanto más difícil cruzar la maldita casa, entrar al cuarto de Akane y pedirle que por favor acepte ir con él al jodido festival del bambú aquel fin de semana.

Genma gruñó en su estado de panda y se sentó junto con él, haciendo la madera temblar y chirriar.

Ranma se mantenía con la mano apoyada en su mejilla derecha, sintiendo como su maldita ropa mojada se apegaba a su exuberante figura.

—A veces creo que disfrutas mucho en ese estado, viejo ridículo —masculló molesto.

Su padre volvió a gruñir mientras le daba un brusco empujón y soltaba el balde vacío a sus pies.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —le gritó con rabia colocándose de pie.

Un sonido gutural salió por entre los labios negros del animal. Ranma apretó sus puños sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba. Odiaba cuando se transformaba en mujer, pues veía todo mucho más grande al ser tan pequeña.

Torció los labios.

—Si estás tan molesto con la cancelación del compromiso puedes ir a ver a Akane y decirle, fue su idea —soltó y volvió a sentarse en donde estaba, colocándose en la misma posición de indio con su mano apoyada en su mejilla, queriendo parecer aburrido, aunque sabía que cualquiera con dos ojos podría notar la tensión en su espalda.

El loco de su padre volvió a darle otro empujón, esta vez uno menos brusco.

Ranma suspiró.

—Si te pone contento —comenzó a decir, sin saber muy bien porqué, quizás realmente solo necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y su padre en aquel estado realmente le producía más confianza que siendo un humano, al menos así no tendría cómo rebatirle y él no tendría que oír burdos consejos de su parte—, yo tampoco estoy muy feliz con todo esto.

El panda soltó otro sonido parecido a un suave rugido y miró el perfil de su hijo.

Él suspiró.

—Lo peor de todo esto es que tiene razón —siguió hablando—, decir que nos casamos por un acuerdo no suena muy bonito.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo? —se respondió a si mismo, Genma se encogió de hombros—, es decir... De cualquier manera, al menos yo... —apretó el gesto, ¡cómo era posible que hasta verbalizarlo se le hiciera tan jodidamente complicado!—. A mi no me importaría tener que casarme con ella.

El panda comenzó a reproducir ruidos que obviamente él jamás comprendería, rodó los ojos.

—Ya cállate, papá, que esté en este enrollo es culpa tuya completamente —le acusó y apretó los ojos—. ¡Si quiera me atrevo a pedirle que salga conmigo al estúpido festival!

—¿A quién?

Cómo hubiese deseado en ese momento que aquella voz hubiese sido de su padre, que el muy desgraciado hubiese aprendido cómo utilizar las malditas cuerdas vocales del animal y lo pudiese hacer hablar de algún modo. Pero no. Esa voz era siquiera remotamente parecida a la de su padre. Era casi tan aguda como la que tenía él mismo en ese momento.

Elevó sus ojos azules, encontrándose a los castaños de la chica que hace ya un largo tiempo le había hasta arrebatado el sueño.

Sus mejillas se encendieron y se imaginó viéndose ridículo.

—¿Planeas invitar a alguien al festival del bambú este fin de semana, Ranma? —le preguntó Akane haciéndose la desentendida.

_La muy maldita, _pensó, _sabe que es a ella a quien se lo quiero pedir._

Torció el gesto y se cruzó de brazos mientras con la mirada le daba un ligero desprecio.

—No te incumbe a ti, niña entrometida.

Muy a diferencia de lo que él esperaba, la menor de los Tendo soltó una ligera risilla.

—Entonces es a Kuno a quien planeas invitar —le buscó la mirada—, digo por como estás de chica... —dejó flotar las palabras.

Él enrojeció y estaba seguro que en ese momento su rostro debía confundirse con el rojo fuego de su cabello.

—¡Boba! —la insultó apretando los puños de la ira—, ¡por supuesto que no!, ¿por qué invitaría a ese payaso? ¡Incluso si fuese realmente una chica no invitaría a ese tipo!, ¡jamás, ¿comprendes?!

La joven sonrió, aún burlesca.

—¿Y a quién invitarías si fueses una chica?

Ranma sentía que su rostro explotaría.

Intentó controlarse, se había sumido tanto en la presencia de Akane —como siempre le sucedía—, que no notó cuando su padre se había levantado de su lado y se había marchado. Se sorprendió ligeramente, sin embargo, su atención volvió a la peliazul en menos de medio segundo.

Sonrió ligeramente, sabiendo muy bien cómo ponerla en jaque y dejar que esta dejase de burlarse de él y de su maldición.

—Obvio que a mi mismo.

—Eso no sería posible.

—Entonces te invitaría a ti —soltó, sonriente, creyendo que realmente aquello haría a la chica avergonzarse y así posteriormente mandarle una maldición e irse hacia donde sea que se iba a ir... Claro que él le preguntaría a dónde y probablemente la acompañaría, pero al menos así la conversación quedaría por sanjada, sin embargo, aquello no sucedió.

—No te creo —dijo mirándolo fijamente, casi con desafío. Él se sintió levemente cohibido ante su mirada retadora—. No logras ni en cuerpo de chico invitarme a salir, menos te creeré haciéndolo en el cuerpo de una chica.

—¿Ah, sí? —le siguió el juego poniéndose de pie.

Le alegraba estar él dentro de la casa de pie sobre la madera, ella estaba afuera y aquello le hacía verse más alto, puesto que en el estado de mujer Akane le sacaba unos centímetros más de altura y aquello para él le parecía que de alguna manera no estaba correcto. Aunque era estúpido.

—Ajá —asintió ella, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de sus pechos.

—Pues... —se sonrojó, pero ya no daría ni un paso atrás, qué tan difícil podía ser—, ¿t-tú... Tú... —tragó saliva, mirándola fijo a los ojos, de pronto su voz le pareció más aguda de lo normal—, es decir —_¡vamos, cobarde!_—, tú...? —tragó aire y luego de un soplón dijo:— Sal conmigo al festival de bambú este sábado, por favor.

La mirada entonces antes retadora de Akane se suavizó. Ranma vió como los marrones de la chica brillaron bajo los rayos del sol y sintió cómo su corazón martillaba en su pecho con fuerzas. _Pum, pum, pum. _Cada vez más veloz en espera de la jodida respuesta.

—Me encantaría, Ranma —sonrió entonces.

Y él sintió como unas especies de burbujas subían por su estómago hasta explotarle en los labios. Le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con su cabeza.

No era así realmente cómo había pensado en invitarla a salir, pero de todos modos, sea como sea que aquello sucedió, al fin había pasado.

Con Akane tendría la cita y sería la cita más perfecta del maldito universo.

.

_Actualidad_

.

Sus pies se detuvieron justo en frente del restaurante de okonomiyaqui.

A pesar de los años, aquel local acogedor y familiar seguía teniendo el toque hogareño con ese aroma tan delicioso, tal y como lo recordaba de antaño. Era sorprendente el maravilloso local que Ukyo había sacado a flote gracias a su arduo trabajo y talento en la gastronomía.

Sonrió con melancolía mirando fijamente por la ventana espejo que tenía grabado "Okonomiyaki Ucchan's", el cual era el nombre del restaurante.

Se observó fijamente a través de la ventana, arregló un par de mechones rebeldes de su flequillo y luego suspiró.

Lo más simple, él lo sabía, era sin duda que sus mejores amigos lo vieran antes que ella, a pesar de que él quería correr a la residencia Tendo y verla, saber que estaba bien, más aquello sabía que no podría hacerlo, no al menos ahora.

Y era una suerte que el restaurante de sus mejores amigos quedara de camino.

Nervioso avanzó hacia la puerta y cuando estuvo en frente empujó. Una campanilla, en un suave _talán _dio a conocer su presencia.

—¡Muy buenos días! —saludó una chica de unos veinte años, con una amplia sonrisa surcada en su rostro y unos ojos de un café que podía confundirse fácilmente con un verde prado.

—Hey... —saludó, intentando evitar aquel estremecimiento recorrer su columna.

A pesar de los años, algunas cosas simplemente no cambiaban.

.

_Cuarenta y un años atrás_

_._

_Invierno_

Unas cuantas semanas después de haber tenido su primera cita con Akane, las cosas realmente y por fin comenzaban a avanzar en su relación. No es como si hubiesen avanzado a pasos agigantados ni mucho menos, siquiera se habían dado un mísero beso, pero al menos, los nervios iniciales para entrelazar sus manos mientras caminaban cada vez se hacían más inusuales y cada vez que se despedían o se saludaban, la peliazul se ponía en puntillas y alcanzaba fugazmente su mejilla para así depositar un dulce beso.

Le agradaba.

Más que eso incluso.

La electricidad que recorría desde los labios de Akane hasta su mejilla parecía ser revitalizadora.

Ya para su séptima cita, Ranma esperaba como mínimo que los labios de la chica no fuesen directo a su mejilla sino que fueran a sus labios.

—¡Muy buenos días! —saludó una chica de estatura mediana con corte de hongo, muy parecido al peinado de Nabiki, con la diferencia de que su cabello era de un rubio platinado.

Ranma jamás la había visto en su vida, sin embargo, no tuvo problemas en sonreír.

—Hey... —esperaba ver a Ukyo por algún lado, después de todo, de todas sus pretendientes ella había sido quien el rechazo lo había tomado de mejor manera, sin contar que además seguía contemplándolo como un muy buen amigo.

La mano de Akane se tensó entre sus dedos y él pegó su mirada entonces en el perfil de la chica.

Pudo notar de inmediato aquella chispa molesta.

Se había vuelto celosa de la nueva trabajadora de su mejor amiga.

El negocio había crecido realmente, el restaurante Okonomiyaki Ucchan's se había vuelto bastante popular entre la población de Nerima, por lo que el padre de su amiga pudo ampliarlo y colocar más mesas para recibir a más clientes.

—Si gustan pueden tomar asiento por acá —y la rubia los guió hacia una mesa que se encontraba junto a la ventana espejo.

Ranma sonrió para sus adentros, sin querer exteriorizarlo.

La chica les entregó sus menús y cuando se marchó, no se molestó en ocultar una coqueta sonrisa al tiempo en que le guiñaba un ojo al chico, explicándole que estaría atenta para tomar el pedido.

La Tendo justo en frente torció los labios, ofuscada y cerró el menú con fuerzas.

—¿Quisiste que viniéramos aquí para poder coquetear con la camarera en mi nariz? —preguntó sin abrir los ojos ni el menú.

Ranma torció el gesto.

—¿Qué?

—Eso... —entonces abrió sus ojos y pegó su mirada marrón en la camarera que no muy lejos de ellos no le sacaba la mirada de encima. Akane enarcó una ceja y miró a su cita, quien sin poder evitarlo ya había exteriorizado su sonrisa. Ella apretó los puños encima de la mesa—. ¡Pues quédate a comer con ella si te gusta tanto!

Unos segundos después la joven ya no se encontraba frente de él, sino que ya estaba tirando de la puerta y saliendo del restaurante con una mueca de molestia cruzando cada una de sus bonitas facciones.

Suspiró y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó del asiento justo al momento en el que Ukyo salía de la cocina para saludarlo. Le hizo un gesto con la mano y le regaló una sonrisa antes de salir por la misma puerta por la que había entrado minutos antes.

Dio dos grandes zancadas antes de encontrarla doblando en la esquina, seguía manteniendo sus manos firmemente apretadas a los costados de su cuerpo y caminaba encorvada. Unos pasos más y la alcanzó, colocándose en frente para evitar que siguiese avanzando.

Su iris castaño bailó furioso, mirándolo con rabia contenida.

—Déjame en paz, Ranma —escupió dispuesta a continuar con su camino. Él no la dejó avanzar y colocó sus manos encima de sus hombros.

—¿Puedo saber qué fue exactamente lo que ahora desencadenó tus irracionales celos? —habló con calma, mirándola fijamente.

Ella enrojeció hasta la raíz de sus azules cabellos.

—¿Quién dijo que estaba celosa?

El hijo de Genma soltó una ligera risilla, causando más molestias en la joven frente de él. Antes de que ella pudiese maldecirlo, e incluso golpearlo, volvió a hablar deteniendo cualquier explosión de su parte.

—Ya está bien, Akane —comenzó, sintiendo el burbujeo subir desde la boca de su estómago, se puso nervioso pero eso no fue un impedimento para soltar todo lo que tenía en su cabeza en ese momento—. No llegaremos a ningún lado, ninguno de los dos si seguimos poniéndonos celosos por cualquier cosa —la miró profundo, la muchacha pareció decir algo, pero él la paró en seco—. Ya creo que es tiempo que lo admitamos, ¿no crees?

Bajo su agarre ella pareció destensarse. Él suavizó sus manos sobre sus hombros, más no lo quito.

—Ambos atraeremos siempre miradas —no quería sonar altivo, pero así era realmente, ella se sonrió ligeramente—, yo jamás había visto a esa camarera, ni sabía que Ukyo estaba contratando personal externo, creí que a ella solo le gustaba que el negocio fuera familiar... El punto es que vine aquí porque tendríamos mucha comida a un precio razonable.

Akane rió ligeramente.

—Eres un tacaño, ¿lo sabes?

Ranma sonrió ligeramente y la miró ofendido.

—Es porque con todo lo que comes me quedaría en banca rota en cualquier otro local.

Akane lo miró ofendidísima. Abrió su boca y estuvo a punto de lanzarle una contra respuesta, pero pareció arrepentirse. Cerró su boca y de un segundo a otro, Ranma sintió como el peso de su cuerpo se cargó en él. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante aquello. Ella pasó sus manos por su cintura y apoyó su pequeña cabeza en su pecho.

Sintió su aroma a champú inundarle el olfato. Se dejó embobar por aquel momento y pasó sus brazos por sus hombros, mientras sus manos, con torpeza e inexperiencia acariciaron sus cortos cabellos. _Es tan suave, _pensó.

—Intentaremos entonces controlar los celos, ¿no? —habló aún en su pecho—, pero tienes que prometer que no abusarás de ello y coquetearás con cualquier chica tonta que se te cruce solo para probarme.

Cómo era que lo conocía tan bien.

Suspiró.

—Lo prometo.

.

_Actualidad_

.

—Ranma Saotome.

Oyó su voz queda, antes de verla podía imaginar su gesto contrariado debido a la sorpresa. La imaginó con sus brazos cayendo a ambos costados de su cuerpo, inerte, con una mirada brillante. Y tenía razón, tal y como lo había imaginado, Ukyo estaba de pie a unos cuántos centímetros lejos de él, mirándolo como si fuese una especie de fantasma. La chica que anteriormente le había dado la bienvenida al local se encontraba un tanto más atrás de su vieja amiga mirando curiosa.

Fue divertido. Aquella camarera le había ofrecido el mismo lugar que cuarenta años atrás le habían ofrecido a él y a Akane en aquel mismo local.

Aquello sin duda le hacía perderse en sus recuerdos.

—Hola, Ukyo Kuonji —le respondió diciendo su nombre completo, tal y como lo había hecho ella.

La cocinera entrecerró sus ojos y soltó aún con voz temblorosa.

—Es Hibiki ahora, Ranma, lo sabes.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes que el hecho de tomar el apellido del esposo dentro de un matrimonio lo encuentro algo primitivo y machista —y sonrió.

Ukyo entonces le devolvió la sonrisa y con lentitud se acercó a él, casi como si temiera que algún movimiento brusco lo hiciese desaparecer. Ranma se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a su vieja amiga, rápidamente la estrechó entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

—Te extrañé —soltó entonces entremedio del abrazo. Ella le respondió no de la manera firme que hubiese esperado, sin embargo, fue suficiente para él.

—Han pasado veinte y un años, Ranma —susurró la mujer y se alejó de sus brazos.

Por primera vez caía en cuenta del tiempo que había pasado lejos de su ciudad, el corazón se le estrujó dentro de su pecho. Observó el rostro de su antigua mejor amiga, tenía una que otra marca de la edad alrededor de sus ojos y de sus labios, el cabello que antes utilizaba siempre suelto, ahora lo tenía firmemente amarrado en un alto moño apretado que no dejaba ni un solo pelo suelto, siquiera un solo mechón de flequillo, el cual había desaparecido por completo.

Ukyo había envejecido realmente, ya nada quedaba de esa jovencita que lo pretendía con tanto ahínco.

—Mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —forzó una sonrisa, sin embargo, al ver la expresión dura en el rostro de la mujer, él la borró.

—¿Por qué, Ranma? —preguntó entonces, asustado vio como sus ojos se le llenaban de densas lágrimas. Se asustó, el corazón le latió fuerte en su pecho—. ¿Para qué volviste?

Auch.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

Se descolocó en su puesto y trastabillo al dar un paso hacia atrás. Jamás espero que aquellas palabras salieran de los labios de la que alguna vez fue su única amiga.

Contrajo el gesto, contrariado y luego entrecerró los ojos hacia ella. Abrió y cerró su boca como pez fuera del agua. Cómo que por qué volvía...

—Mis padres viven aquí —fue su tonta y rápida respuesta.

Ella cerró sus ojos y llevó una mano a su rostro. Podía notar la angustia cruzar sus facciones maduras y se sintió dolido. Si Ukyo ya no lo quería por aquí, imaginaba cómo serían las reacciones de todo el resto.

—Perdón —soltó entonces de pronto y apoyó una mano en una mesa, parecía agotada.

—¿Estás...

—¿Mamá? —la misma jovencita que lo había atendido se acercó a su madre rápidamente con mirada preocupada. Ranma se tensó ante las palabras de aquella joven, así que Ukyo y Ryoga habían tenido otra hija... Estos si que no perdían el tiempo—. ¿Qué está mal? —preguntó la joven y pegó rápidamente sus ojos en él.

Entonces Ranma pudo ver aquella extraña combinación en las facciones de la joven, tenía los ojos de Ryoga pero su mirada era igual de firme que la de su madre, mientras que su cabello lo mantenía igual de largo a como lo tenía su progenitora, sin embargo, su flequillo era separado por un pañuelo que utilizaba como cordoncillo.

—Estoy bien, Azuki —le sonrió a su hija y luego miró a su amigo de la infancia—. ¿Podrías traernos un okonomiyaqui para el señor y un té para mi, por favor?

La niña sonrió con extrañeza, Ranma se preguntó si aquella había sido primera vez que su hija había notado los cambios de humor en su madre.

* * *

—¿Estás enferma? —le preguntó el pelinegro mirándola fijamente.

Ukyo pegó sus ojos azules y oscuros en el rostro marcado del hombre. Sacudió su cabeza.

—Solo tengo un resfriado —aseguró—. Tú sabes, mientras más edad tienes parece ser que las enfermedades comunes te atacan con más fuerzas.

Él sonrió, arrogante.

—No, no sé —respondió—. Nunca me enfermo.

La cocinera sonrió y le dio un largo sorbo a su té.

—No sabía que habías tenido otra hija —comentó mientras con los palillos tomaba un gran bocado de su tortilla, los sabores parecieron bailar en su paladar y él no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de satisfacción al sentir aquel delicioso sabor en su boca—. Esto está realmente bueno, te superas con los años, Ukyo.

—Gracias —en sus blanquecinas mejillas un ligero rubor adornó sus facciones—. Bueno... No es que hayamos planeado el nacimiento de Azuki, pero bueno —se encogió de hombros—, simplemente me embaracé y ella nació.

—No eras vieja ya para estar embarazada.

—Sigues siendo un idiota, ¿verdad? —Ukyo frunció las cejas y suspiró—. La tuve a los 38, unos meses después de que te volvieses a ir me enteré que estaba embarazada nuevamente, fue complicado pero al final todo resultó bien. Además —pegó sus ojos en su hija que estaba atendiendo a una joven pareja al otro lado del restaurante—, es la única de mis hijos que quiere seguir con mi legado en la cocina.

Ranma sonrió.

—¿Y el idiota de Ryoga?

—Vuelve esta tarde —contestó y sonrió ligeramente—, sabes... Tienes suerte de que no te lo hayas topado aún.

Él torció el gesto.

—¿Por qué lo cices?

—Porque está anhelando partirte la cara desde hace un tiempo.

El hombre de apagados ojos azules ladeó su rostro y sonrió ligeramente.

—Sabes que eso no pasará, hay cosas que jamás cambia, Ukyo y que yo le gane siempre a Ryoga es una de ellas —contestó muy pagado de si mismo. La mujer frente de él lo miró fijamente y pudo ver un deje de molestia aún en su mirada

—Puede ser —aceptó—, pero esta vez sí que tiene una muy buena razón para hacerlo.

Antes de que él volviese a preguntar cuál era aquella, los labios de Ukyo se abrieron soltando un solo nombre. Su piel se volvió de gallina y sintió como la nariz le hormigueaba.

—Akane.

Hace demasiado tiempo no oía a alguien nombrarla.

Sabía que su amiga podía leer cada uno de sus gestos y él no fue capaz de ocultarle ninguno de ellos. Pasó desde la melancolía, a una profunda tristeza y luego a anhelo.

—Yo... No... ¿No te dan celos? —preguntó con la voz ahogada, atrapada en su garganta.

Ukyo rió con ganas. Él la miró fijamente.

—Querido Ranma —susurró con suavidad—, llevo más de treinta años casada con Ryoga, tenemos tres hermosos hijos. Créeme, eso de los celos pasaron hace un largo tiempo de moda —sonrió ligeramente y nuevamente pudo ver aquel brillo de maldad bailar en sus bonitos ojos azules profundos, de un azul muy diferente al suyo—. Además, yo también si fuera él te daría una paliza.

Sintió su estómago revolverse, dejó sus palillos a un lado de su plato a medio terminar y torció el gesto.

—¿No es momento que ya lo superen? —habló con amargura.

—¿Y tú?, ¿después de todos estos años ya la pudiste superar al fin?

La pregunta le atravesó el pecho con dolor. La respuesta era obvia, e incluso sabía que sin contestarle a la pregunta su mejor amiga sabía la respuesta. Cuando las cosas se trataban de ella, nunca fue muy bueno fingiendo.

La mujer dio nuevamente otro sorbo a su taza de té humeante. Cerró sus ojos.

—Hace cuarenta años atrás jamás me hubiese imaginado que así terminarían las cosas entre ustedes dos —abrió sus ojos y los pegó fijo en los azules opacos del hombre—. Cuando estaban juntos, eran como... Casi como...

—Si nada pudiese contra nosotros —terminó él la frase, porque sabía que era así. Al menos, así siempre se sintió con ella.

Como si no importase que el universo a su alrededor estuviese desplomándose, si él estaba con ella, besándola, tomando sus manos, acariciando su cuerpo, nada realmente tenía importancia.

.

_Cuarenta y un años atrás_

.

_Primavera _

Para cuando las primeras flores comenzaron a aparecer, Ranma ya había avanzado lo suficiente con Akane. Ahora los besos fugaces en su mejilla eran más bien en sus labios y ya no eran tan fugaces.

Su casa pronto estaría lista para que tanto él como sus progenitores pudiesen al fin irse de la moradas de los Tendo a su propio hogar. Aquello entonces le quitaba tiempo con Akane, saber que en pocas semanas ya no desayunaría todos los días con ella, ni la vería a cada hora del día, ni tampoco podría tener esos "percance" de justo entrar al baño cuando ella estaba saliendo de el con una diminuta toalla tapando su menudo cuerpo.

Es por eso, que a pocas semanas de irse, el artista marcial tomó la mala costumbre de escabullirse cada noche a la habitación de Akane para luego levantarse temprano en la mañana y volver a su cuarto, haciendo creer a todo mundo que dormía junto a su padre como siempre.

Ranma se sentía como un idiota. Después de al fin haber podido probar como correspondía los labios de la chica se maldijo internamente todo el tiempo perdido que había pasado sin hacer aquello tan... Satisfactorio. Porque besarla era lo más satisfactorio del mundo, era como si con solo un roce de sus labios ella pudiese curar cualquier enfermedad en él, cualquier molestia. Sus labios le hacían perder el juicio y sentirse completamente cuerdo a la vez.

Ninguno de los dos quería que los avances de su relación estuviesen en boca de todos, pero fueron varias veces sorprendidos dándose miradas coquetas y tocándose por debajo de la mesa de manera sutil.

Sus hormonas realmente habían despertado al fin y a pesar de que aún no habían pasado a _aquella _etapa, habían estado apunto en varias ocasiones. Sobre todo en la habitación de la chica, pero sin embargo, no habían concretado el acto debido a diversas razones, aunque ya se conocían a cuerpo desnudo completamente.

Y mientras él se encontraba encima de ella besándola con ansiedad, ella recorría sus manos por su espalda en un suave vaivén, sus pantalones ya parecían estorbar y en aquella noche en especial Ranma sentía mucha ilusión de por fin entrar en ella y concretar su relación.

Separaron sus rostros por apenas unos centímetros, la miró fijamente y acarició su mejilla con suavidad con sus nudillos.

—Me siento lista, Ranma —susurró entonces mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos castaños, brillantes y expectantes.

El único hijo de Genma elevó un tanto su rostro para verla de mejor manera, se acomodó encima de ella con suavidad de no aplastarla y sostuvo su cuerpo con sus codos mientras sus dedos seguían tocando la piel tersa de su rostro.

—¿Qué hay de la protección? —preguntó recordando que una de sus trabas se debía a que ninguno de los dos se estaban cuidando como debían de algún embarazo no deseado. Comprar condones a ambos les avergonzaban de sobremanera y sabía que a pesar de que fuesen a Tokio a comprarlos, esconderlos en algún lugar de la casa era demasiado arriesgado.

Akane se sonrojó y bajo la luz de la luna como única iluminación a Ranma le pareció que se veía especialmente bonita.

—¿Recuerdas el otro día cuando fui a Tokio con Yuka para comprar unas cosas para ella? —asintió y ella se encogió ligeramente bajo de él—. Mentí —confesó—, fui al ginecólogo y estoy comenzando a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas.

Torció el gesto ligeramente.

—¿Eso no es muy invasivo para ti? —preguntó, con real curiosidad.

—Según el doctor eso es desinformación —aseguró—. De cualquier manera no me han hecho sentir mal, ni mucho menos desde que las tomo...

—Entonces... ¿podemos? —se sonrojó profundamente y ella asintió mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

Volvió a besarla. Los labios de Akane lo recibieron gustosa, abrió su boca y pasó su lengua por los labios de la muchacha, pidiendo permiso para adentrarse y saborearla por completo. Ella con cierta torpeza llevó sus manos al comienzo de su camiseta y comenzó a quitársela. Ranma se separó unos escasos centímetros de ella, permitiendo así que sus manos pudieran sacarle la estorbosa prenda. La lanzó lejos y volvió a besar sus labios con ahínco.

Ella abrió sus piernas con timidez al tiempo que él apoyaba sus rodillas en la cama, separando sus cuerpos. Sintió el frío colarse entre ellos, pero no le importó, porque se sentía arder y sentía también el cuerpo de la muchacha caliente.

Sin despegar sus labios él comenzó a subir sus manos por debajo del camisón de dormir de su chica, porque a pesar de que aún no le pedía formalmente que fuese su novia, Akane era completamente y absolutamente de él, no de la forma posesiva, sino más bien porque ambos se pertenecían al otro, como si hubiesen nacido para ser compañeros, para estar juntos, para besarse y acariciarse.

Su mano se cerró con firmeza en uno de los senos de la chica y con una ligera experiencia comenzó a acariciar su pezón, ella gimió dentro de su boca y él sintió como su excitación crecía dentro de sus pantalones.

Ya había tocado sus pechos con anterioridad, ya la había tocado entera con anterioridad, pero que ahora supiera que podrían llegar _más allá_ le hacía sentir una excitación diferente y sin saber muy bien porqué se sentía a la vez como un experto y un novato con respecto al cuerpo de la chica.

Sabía lo que a ella le gustaba y ella sabía lo que él le gustaba.

Separó su boca de los labios húmedos de la chica y le quitó con rapidez el camisón de dormir, dejándola solo con sus bragas y unas feas pantaletas para dormir.

Desde arriba la miró. Sus pechos subían y bajaban por su acelerada respiración, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios estaban hinchados.

Maldita sea, ¿cómo siempre pudo controlarse ante aquella imagen tan excitante?

—¿Q-qué? —le preguntó Akane desde abajo.

Ranma se sonrojó.

—Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabes verdad? —le preguntó. Su mano viajó hacía su plano estómago y con una fragilidad absoluta pasó sus dedos por encima de la piel de su abdomen. Maravillado ante los ligeros toques eléctricos que le provocaba su piel, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos que en aquel momento eran fuego puro.

—Creí que era fea —contestó con la voz ahogada, Ranma sabía que se estaba excitando ante sus caricias tan vagas en su abdomen.

—Mentí —confesó sin ningún ánimo de engañarla.

Ella sonrió y despegó su espalda de la cama, sus manos tocaron el colchón y alcanzó los labios del muchacho en un suave y sonoro toque.

—Te amo, Ranma —le confesó. Y era primera vez que él la oía decir aquello.

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho, sintió una burbujeante sensación en la boca de su estómago, estúpidamente su nariz hormigueo y sus labios se entreabrieron.

Tragó saliva con pesadez al tiempo que sentía su rostro arder.

Ella corrió su vista hacia un costado, avergonzada, sus ojos se entrecerraron y él estaba seguro de ver una pequeña lágrima asomarse por el borde.

—Si tu no sientes lo mismo puedo comprenderlo... No espero que ambos nos sintamos igual en...

Y la acalló con un beso, con un beso furioso, ¿cómo diablos se atrevía a siquiera pensar que él no se sintiese igual?, ¿acaso no era demasiado obvio ya para ella? ¡Maldita sea que él realmente no podía pasar ni medio minuto con las menos fuera de su cuerpo!

—Realmente eres una boba —le susurró encima de su boca. Ella se alejó ligeramente y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Te amo, Akane, maldición que incluso creo que me enamoré de ti apenas te vi, incluso antes de haber tenido esa pequeña pelea en el dojo transformado en chica.

Sonrió y su sonrisa iluminó la habitación a oscuras. Pasó sus manos por su cuello y atrajo su rostro al de ella para besarlo nuevamente con ansias. Él pasó sus manos por su espalda con suavidad hasta detener sus dedos en el bordillo de sus pantaletas, jugó con el elástico de la prenda y luego metió su mano dentro para acariciar con dificultad el trasero redondo de la chica.

Akane dejó su cuello atrás y comenzó a recorrer sus manos por los marcados abdominales del muchacho, con manos temblorosas bajó sus calzoncillos, dejando libre su masculinidad.

La vió tragar nerviosa y su autoestima subió a mil.

Volvió a pegar sus labios a su cuerpo, se llevó un pezón a sus labios y lo succionó con afán mientras que su mano bajaba lentamente por el costado de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su parte baja. Metió la mano entre los pliegues de su femineidad y tocó su clítoris con suavidad, acariciándola de arriba hacia abajo, la muchacha bajo él soltó un gemido, demostrándole a Ranma lo bien que le estaba haciendo sentir sus caricias.

Sus manos suaves y pequeñas se enredaron en su cuello, pegando aún más su cara en su pecho, el succionó con más fuerza y bajó su dedo hasta el centro de su humedad en donde coló un dedo dentro de ella con suavidad.

—¡Ay! —y soltó una maldición mientras abría aún más sus piernas y enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del muchacho.

Él separó su rostro de su pecho y elevó su mirada.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó.

Ella se sonrojó y tragó saliva con pesadez.

—No es como un dolor... Malo —susurró mientras sus manos juguetonas volvían a recorrer su abdomen marcado, uno de sus dedos rozó con suavidad la punta de su pene. Ranma soltó un gemido ahogado—. ¿Eso te gusta? —le preguntó esta vez ella.

Él sacó su dedo dentro de la mojada cabida de la muchacha y luego volvió a meterlo, esta vez con un poco más de presión, Akane soltó nuevamente otro gemido que él acalló con sus propios labios.

La muchacha se acomodó mejor bajo de él para que su mano alcanzara su miembro erecto, acarició su longitud y luego lo apretó con suavidad. Ranma se separó de ella y pegó sus labios en su cuello, tembloroso.

—Me terminarás matando —su aliento caliente chocó contra el lóbulo de la oreja y sintió las paredes vaginales de la chica apretar su dedo.

La chica de cabellos azulados con sus propias manos comenzó a quitarse las pantaletas junto a las bragas, cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

Y asintió, y Ranma no necesitó de más.

Se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica, acarició suavemente el clítoris de la niña y luego entrelazó sus manos a un costado de su cabeza mientras con su otra mano fue guiando su miembro a la entrada mojada de la muchacha.

Presionó en su entrada y jugueteó por unos segundos ahí, sintiéndose explotar. Akane gruñó y cerró sus ojos y él la penetró entonces, rápidamente y completamente tenso.

Ella soltó un grito que él apagó con sus labios. Pegó sus labios suave en la boca de la chica, se irguió separándose un poco y luego se movió hacia adelante, adentrándose aún más en ella.

Akane apegó su cabeza en la almohada y presionó hacía arriba apretando los ojos.

No era estúpido, sabía que le dolería.

—Si quieres que pare, dímelo —le susurró subiendo nuevamente su mano hasta pasar a rozar su pezón y luego acariciar su barbilla.

Se estaba controlando perfectamente, no quería dañarla, no quería que aquello fuese solo un disfrute para él, quería que ella también pudiese pasarlo bien en aquel momento.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron y lo miraron con fijeza, estaban nublados, él podía ver como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Él volvió a rozar sus labios con suavidad, luego le besó la punta de la nariz, luego sus mejillas, su barbilla, sus labios nuevamente. Ella entonces alzó sus caderas produciendo que su miembro se acoplara perfectamente en su interior. Gimieron juntos.

—Estaré bien —habló con voz ahogada.

Él entonces se movió nuevamente y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez dentro de ella.

Sentía como las paredes apretaban su miembro, sentía como su miembro crecía dentro de ella, las uñas de Akane se aferraron a su espalda, él no podía dejar sus manos quietas, acariciando el cuerpo de la muchacha con vehemencia.

Empujó otra vez, ella gimió, soltó un gemido estremecedor.

Y él cerró sus ojos pegando su frente en la de ella.

Volvió a empujar. La cabeza de Akane golpeó el respaldo.

—L-lo siento —ella rió y sacudió su cabeza para besarlo dulcemente en los labios.

Se movieron nuevamente, en un suave vaivén.

Las paredes se contrajeron al rededor de su virilidad y entonces él se sintió estallar.

Se vino dentro de su cuerpo y sintió por unos segundos —que fueron eternos— que estaba volando. Y ella entonces sollozó.

Sintió una humedad distinta, un calor distinto abrazar su pene.

Y todo había finalizado.

* * *

Cuando ambos dejaron de ser vírgenes, pareció ser que ya no habría vuelta atrás. Aprovechaban cada momento que tenían a solas para hacer el amor. En la escuela, a pesar de encontrarse en la época de los exámenes finales siempre se hacían el tiempo para fugarse a los baños del tercer piso, aquellos que más abandonados estaban, o a veces detrás del gimnasio, o en una aula vacía.

Al pasar los días, Ranma y su familia ya estaban listos para mudarse a su nueva morada. No fue una despedida amarga, sin embargo, ambos dos parecían estar en total desacuerdo de aquella separación.

—Ves, Ranma —Genma había golpeado su espalda para cuando los tres se encontraban de pie frente a la casa de los Tendo, con ellos despidiéndolos en la puerta—, si hubieses mantenido tu compromiso con Akane no tendríamos que estar dejando esta casa.

Nodoka a su lado bufó.

—No digas tonterías, Genma —masculló—, ya nos hemos aprovechado demasiado de esta buena gente, es hora ya de que nos fuéramos a nuestro propio hogar.

—Además, Saotome —habló Soun desde la puerta con una mano puesta en el hombro de Kasumi—, saben que siempre serán muy bienvenidos en nuestra casa.

—Sí, señor Saotome, pueden venir cuando gusten —habló Kasumi con su voz dulce y su sonrisa amable impuesta en su apacible rostro—, de todas maneras su casa queda a unas cuantas calles, es un trayecto muy corto.

Todos asintieron en confirmación de aquello.

—Y... —agregó Nodoka—, Ranma y Akane están juntos realmente ahora, ¿verdad?

Los dos nombrados se volvieron completamente rojos ante la mención.

Todos sonrieron felices, porque aquello ya era innegable y todo el mundo lo sabía.

Ranma y Akane estaba _realmente _juntos y seguramente muy pronto se casarían.

* * *

—Me aceptaron en la universidad de Tokio.

Aquello a Ranma le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Se separó un poco de su cuerpo y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Era la última semana de clases y ambos se encontraban tendidos bajo un árbol, cómodamente puestos uno al lado del otro.

—¿Te irás? —le preguntó mirándola fijamente sintiendo su corazón retumbar en su pecho.

Ella torció el gesto.

—Bueno... Sí, pero estoy a apenas cuarenta y cinco minutos de casa.

_Sigue siendo demasiada distancia, _pensó él y sabía que sus gestos estaban exteriorizando su sentir. Akane soltó un suspiró quedo y bajó su mirada a sus manos, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus propios dedos.

—Tú sabes que yo realmente quiero estudiar en una universidad, obtener mi título universitario y poder ser una mujer independiente, sin tener que depender monetariamente de nadie —confesó y lo miró a los ojos—. Sabes que de igual manera estaré cerca de aquí y que podemos vernos todos los días.

Y sin embargo, Ranma sabía que no sería lo mismo. Aunque nunca fuese a una universidad sabía que aquello le consumiría tiempo, lo veía en Nabiki quien había comenzado a estudiar negocios también en Tokio y que ya casi nunca se le veía por Nerima a pesar de que en tren en una hora estaría en casa. No podía evitar pensar en el vacío que tendría en su pecho teniéndola tan lejos.

Ella se levantó del césped y se colocó en cuclillas en frente de él.

—Tú también puedes postular a Tokio —susurró ella y acarició con suavidad su mejilla—, así estaríamos juntos en la universidad, incluso podríamos arrendar un cuarto —se sonrojó.

—Estudiar en la universidad es tu sueño, Akane, no el mío —fue su respuesta. Colocó su mano encima de la de ella y con suavidad se la apartó.

Sentía una presión en su pecho y se sentía ligeramente engañado por ella, ¿por qué no pudo decírselo antes?, ¿por qué no le había comentado siquiera que había postulado a la universidad?

Tragó saliva con pesadez y soltó la mano de su novia _no-oficial. _

—Debo ir a casa —se levantó de un salto y se limpió el falso polvo de sus sueltos pantalones azules—, nos vemos después.

Y no esperó respuesta de su parte.

Sentía que no quería estar ahí con ella, sabía que si seguían conversando acerca de aquello terminarían discutiendo y él no se sentía con ánimos de pelear. Se alejó sin esperar nada, dejándola en cuclillas frente a la nada.

.

_Actualidad_

.

Cuando salió del local de Ukyo sintió un sabor amargo en la boca. A pesar de que prometió ir a cenar con ellos aquella noche, sentía que algo realmente no estaba bien y que su mejor amiga le estaba ocultando el porqué de su recelo y molestia contra él.

Ella siempre lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos a pesar de sus múltiples idas y venidas. Ahora Ranma quería atribuirlo al tiempo, realmente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los había visto. Siquiera les había regalado una llamada, incluso había dejado en completo abandono a su única ahijada, Sofie, la primogénita del matrimonio.

Le dio una última mirada al local de comida, se enfundó en su abrigo y afirmando su bolso se alejó del lugar.

Sabía muy bien dónde debía ir ahora, su madre debía estar anhelando su llegada, él lo sabía y sin embargo, no quería realmente aparecerse en su casa. Eran demasiados recuerdos, dolorosos además.

Siguió su camino hacia su casa, se sentía ligeramente agotado, de alguna manera los años le pasaban la cuenta y ya pegarse ese tipo de viajes le estaba agotando.

¿Cómo estaría su madre?, ¿estaría muy vieja?, ¿se le notaría la vejez?, ¿habrá dejado su cabello lleno de canas ya o se habrá empecinado en tinturarselo?

A pesar de no querer llegar a su antiguo hogar, tenía muchas ansias de ver a su madre y saber cómo estaba. Se recordó también que debía hacerle una visita al viejo un día de estos, después de todo, no tenía límite de tiempo para estar ahí.

Y él quería verlos a todos, aún sabiendo que muy probablemente la mayoría no querría verlo a él.

Para cuando estuvo a apenas unos metros de su casa, sus pies se congelaron en su puesto. Sintió el frío golpear su rostro y no estaba seguro de si era por el clima o por la persona que estaba justo en frente que su piel se volvió de gallina.

A unos cuantos pasos lejos de él se encontraba la hermana del medio de las Tendo: Nabiki.

Mantenía su cabello con el mismo corte de siempre, sin embargo, él —a pesar de la distancia— podía notar algunos varios cabellos blancos cubrir su cabeza. Iba bien aferrada al brazo de Kuno, quien a pesar de los años seguía teniendo su estatura alta y un físico envidiable. Su cabello estaba más corto y su rostro anguloso estaba surcado de más arrugas de las que había visto en el rostro de Ukyo, en el suyo propio y en el de su esposa, Nabiki.

No esperó un abrazo realmente, tampoco esperaba una fiesta de bienvenida. Sin embargo, nunca esperó aquello.

La chica se soltó del brazo de su esposo con lentitud y avanzó hacia él con vacilación, parecía que ella también creía que desaparecería ante cualquier movimiento brusco.

Sonrió con timidez y nerviosismo.

—Nabiki... Ho...

Y su voz fue opacada por un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.

Nabiki le había dado una bofetada, una muy fuerte bofetada, le había dado vuelta el rostro por el golpe y él no podía imaginar en qué momento la chica se había vuelto tan fuerte.

—¡Nabiki, amor! —habló Kuno en voz alta.

—¡T-tú! —gritó Nabiki apretando sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo mientras temblaba frenéticamente—, ¡eres un maldito malnacido!

* * *

Fin primera parte

* * *

Y... ¿bien?

¿Alguien realmente habrá leído esto?

Son 9 mil palabras y contando, supongo que es mucho para solo un capítulo, pero me excuso de inmediato diciendo que espero este fanfic no tenga muchos capítulos porque no soy muy buena terminando cosas que comienzo, entonces, si son muchos capítulos es seguro que lo deje incompleto y es algo que realmente no quiero hacer.

Tengo la historia completamente armada en mi cabeza y en un block de notas anotado lo que seguirá. Sospecho que no sobrepasarán los cinco capítulos, espero de hecho que sean tres más un epilogo.

Así que espero que alguien se haya enganchado de esta primera parte y le haya agradado lo leído, sigo creyendo que está enredado, pero si me sigo cuestionando cosas siento que jamás lo subiré y realmente no escribo solo para que esto quede aquí, en la nada. Me gusta compartir, me gustaría saber si en verdad tengo un talento especial para hacerlo, no lo sé, quizás puede que hasta pueda dedicarme a esto, pero si es algo que simplemente yo pienso, entonces, no vale realmente la pena seguir pensándolo y aquello solo lo sabría si comparto los escritos con alguien.

Caray, espero que haya gustado, realmente lo espero. También estaré atenta a comentarios, creo que esa es la mejor manera de saber si vale la pena continuar con la historia o dejarlo así, como capítulo único. Mi otra historia no tuvo muy buena recepción (al menos para mí, soy alguien exigente, ¿saben?) y me desmotivaría no tenerla también en esta, aunque estoy a full con los capítulos de esta historia y es que yo misma estoy emocionada con lo que continuará.

¿Por qué se habrá ido Ranma si parecía que todo iba viento en popa (en los recuerdos de cuando tenían 17)? A sí! casi que lo olvido, otra cosa, a pesar de que sigo con la continuidad del animé (sí, olvidamos el manga en este fanfic porque jamás lo he leído), pueden haber algunas cosillas que escapen de mí porque lo olvido o porque simplemente no me calzan para la realización de la historia. Así que si les sorprende que Ukyo y Ryoga estén casados, pues, en el animé muy bien que aquello en un futuro pudo haber pasado. No lo neguemos, son adorables juntos.

Estoy intentando realmente crear una historia con un concepto de amor diferente al que conocemos, alejándonos del romanticismo para darle un toque más real y tomando temáticas más maduras, esto se verá viendo en los próximos capítulos.

Como sea, ya es mucha cháchara.

¿Les gustó? Si es así pueden hacérmelo saber con dos simples click y un poco de tiempo para escribir. ¿Merezco Review? Espero que sí.  
¿No les gustó? También pueden hacérmelo saber de la misma manera. Estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Un abrazo virtual a todas.

**PD: Esta idea (no puedo creer que lo había olvidado), pero todo este fanfic nació gracias a la inspiración entregada por la canción "pensando en ti" de Canserbero. Es un rap, pero si se dan el tiempo de escuchar la letra se enamorarán de la canción, porque es hermosa. ¡Eso! Nos leemos en una nueva oportunidad...**


	2. Segunda parte

**Resumen:** El corazón no entiende de razones, es por eso que aunque hubiesen un millón de razones por las que deberían dejarlo, había un gran pero que anulaba cualquier argumento. Así que a pesar de los años, a pesar del daño causado, ambos siempre estuvieron anhelando un nuevo encuentro para al menos, por un minuto, tan solo sentir el aroma del otro.

_Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece. Hago esto por diversión pero si quisieran pagarme por hacerlo, pues por mi no habría problema (broma)._

**B**ien, antes de comenzar a leer hay algunos puntos que me gustaría tocar.

**¡Advertencia!:** Este fanfiction toca temáticas fuertes como muerte y aborto (este último realmente es un tema susceptible para algunas personas así que recomiendo que si no les gusta el tema se abstengan de leer o sino leen bajo su propia responsabilidad) esto lo digo porque no quiero malos tratos o insultos o comentarios "pro-vida", ustedes pueden opinar lo que quieran con respecto al tema pero aquí realmente no porque no me interesa leerlos. También quiero destacar que amo con locura el Hurt/confort y que no se preocupen porque a pesar de todo amo los finales felices, felices a medias a veces pero al fin y al cabo felices (un claro ejemplo de esto es mi primer fanfic "Destinados" que si no lo han leído las invito a hacerlo, si no quieren pues está bien).

Lo segundo y no por eso menos importante, son los saltos en el tiempo del faanfic, espero dejarlos claro, según yo más claro no puede ser (a mi no me agrada muchoo hacerlo así porque siento que quiebra mucho con el desarrollo de la historia pero esto nació siendo así -con saltos en el tiempo- así que espero quede claro.)

"**.**" Seguillida de puntos (hacía abajo) salto en el tiempo. Cuando hay una línea quebrando la narración es porque se sigue con el mismo contexto temporal pero han pasado minutos u horas e incluso semanas pero siguen siendo el mismo año, ¿me explico o lo enredé más? Como sea, espero que mientras lean quede claro.

**Sin más que decir -por ahora- les dejo con mi nueva historia.**

_**D**isfruten!_

* * *

~.~.~**_U_**_n millón de razones._~.~.~

Segunda parte

* * *

«¡Eres un maldito malnacido!».

Si era sincero consigo mismo debía admitir que la segunda hija de Soun Tendo siempre le había dado una ligera pizca de miedo. Pero, ¡demonios!, ¿a quién no? Obviamente que solo al loco de Tatewaki Kuno aquel miedo no le era un impedimento para conseguir aunque sea un poco de atención por parte de la chica.

La castaña hermana de Akane siempre había sido tan frívola, tan calculadora y astuta, que asustaba.

Era demasiado inteligente para cualquier ser humano común.

Y siempre parecía poder leerte los pensamientos con aquellos ojos marrones tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez a los ojos de su ex novia.

Sin embargo, en ese momento y por primera vez en la vida Ranma la vio perder los estribos y el control.

Con una lentitud de película de terror volvió su rostro hacia el frente, sintiendo su mejilla arder con furia, sabía que tenía la mano de la mujer marcada en su piel a rojo vivo. ¿En qué momento Nabiki había sacado tanta fuerza?

Cuando su mirada volvió a pegarse en el rostro crispado de la castaña, pudo notar como las lágrimas habían aparecido en aquellos cansados ojos. El temblor en su cuerpo delgado era evidente y se preguntó de dónde provenía toda aquella rabia.

Nuevamente un sabor amargo se instaló en su boca, sintiendo su saliva pastosa.

—Amor... —tentó Kuno desde atrás, Ranma elevó su vista y se topó con los pequeños y azules ojos del hombre quien a pesar de estar hablándole a su mujer, lo miraba fijamente, también parecía no dar crédito a lo que veía. Dio un paso hacia la espalda de su mujer y susurró con suavidad—, no vale la pena.

_¿Auch?_, Kuno diciendo aquello realmente le dolía aún más de lo que creyó que podría doler. Es decir, no es como si aquello fuese nuevo, muchos años atrás había dicho lo mismo de él, a diferencia de que aquello se lo estaba diciendo a otra Tendo un poco más pequeña tanto en estatura como en edad.

El artista marcial dio un paso hacía atrás con lentitud, no queriendo alterar más a la chica frente de él que seguía mirándolo con un odio que parecía desprender de cada poro de su cuerpo. Kuno, entonces, por fin cerca de su esposa, puso ambas manos en sus hombros y masajeó con suavidad.

—Oh, amada mía, mira cómo te haz estresado... Él no merece estos nudos de tu espalda —habló de aquella forma tan poética de siempre, Ranma recordó las arcadas que solían darle cuando eran muchachos y comenzaba con su charlatanearía barata sacada de alguna novela de Shakespeare.

—Pero, pero... —Nabiki se giró y miró a su marido a los ojos—, por su culpa —susurró—, estoy segura, tan segura que es por su culpa...

El hijo de Genma sintió el piso temblar bajo sus pies. Torció el gesto y estuvo tentado a preguntar qué sucedía de no ser porque sabía que no tendría ninguna respuesta por parte de Nabiki, sin embargo, se estaba asustando realmente. ¿Qué era su culpa?, ¿algo _le _habría sucedido?

Abrió su boca, sin poder evitarlo, ya no estaba aguantando la incertidumbre.

Vio como Tatewaki acunó el rostro de Nabiki entre sus brazos y la cercó a su pecho acariciando suavemente su melena castaña. Ella seguía temblando y estaba seguro de que alguna lágrima cayó por su avejentado y cansado rostro, sin embargo, cuando se separó del refugio de su esposo y pegó sus ojos en él, Ranma no divisó ningún rastro de llanto.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Saotome —soltó la mujer con veneno en su voz—, ya no eres bienvenido por aquí.

Eso realmente le dolió. Torció el gesto.

La pareja entonces le dedicó una gélida mirada para luego girarse y comenzar su caminata al contrario de por donde venían caminando antes de cruzarse. Él avanzó un paso y soltó en voz alta.

—¿Le ocurrió algo? —preguntó.

Nabiki detuvo su paso, en consecuencia Kuno también lo hizo. Ella giró su rostro apenas noventa grados, sus ojos se pegaron en él como dos afiladas cuchillas y escupió.

—¿No crees que es muy tarde ya?, son como cuarenta años tarde para que comiences a preocuparte por ella, Ranma...

Y siguió su camino, para cuando la sombra del matrimonio ya no fue visible, no pudo aguantarlo más y corrió, literalmente, hacia su casa.

Seguía igual a como la recordaba, pequeña, encantadora con el toque femenino que su madre siempre le había dado. Tiró su bolso a un lado de la entrada de la casa, en el ante jardín y abrió rápidamente la puerta corrediza, se descalzó con torpeza debido a lo apresurado que estaba y corrió por la casa en busca de la silueta de su madre.

Fue directo a la cocina, porque sabía que su madre amaba cocinar y cuando la halló frente a la estufa revolviendo una gran olla, no pudo evitar soltar con presura.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Akane?

Su madre giró su rostro y abrió sus ojos tan grandes que Ranma creía que en cualquier momento estos se le saldrían de las cuencas, la cuchara de palo con la que estaba revolviendo el contenido de la olla resbaló de su mano y cayó produciendo un sordo ruido en el suelo.

—¿Ra-Ranma? —su labio tembló—, ¿eres tú?, ¿realmente eres tú?

Él avanzó hacía la cocina con la mirada seria y firme, mientras asentía.

—Sí, mamá —respondió y se colocó frente a ella—, realmente soy yo.

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos! —y la anciana mujer se largó a llorar mientras pegaba su menudo cuerpo al grande de su hijo y lo estrechaba entre sus brazos con vehemencia—. Te he echado tanto, tanto de menos, hijo mío... Por fin, por fin vuelves...

Él la estrujó entre sus brazos. No la recordaba tan baja y tal y como lo imaginó, el cabello de su madre estaba tan blanco como la tiza, quizás se había cansado de los productos químicos.

—Yo también te he extrañado, mamá... Perdóname.

Su madre entre sus brazos asintió mientras sollozaba.

.

_Cuarenta y un año atrás_

.

_Primavera_

—Hola.

Elevó su vista y la vio en el umbral de la puerta de su nueva habitación. Lo miraba tímida con los brazos a su espalda y los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, clara señal de que había estado llorando. El pecho le dolió al imaginar que muy probablemente el culpable de aquellas lágrimas había sido él mismo.

—Ven aquí —susurró levantándose de su cama y acercándose a Akane para estrecharla entre sus brazos—. Perdóname, Akane. Es solo que...

—¿No quieres que vaya? —preguntó y se separó de él unos centímetros para verle el rostro. El gesto de disconformidad que cruzó sus facciones fue inevitable y sabía que la peliazul pudo notarlo de inmediato—. Si no quieres que vaya yo puedo...

Sacudió entonces su cabeza de manera negativa, se soltó del reconfortante abrazo que en ese momento le estaba brindado y dio un paso hacía atrás. Revolvió sus largos cabellos desordenando un poco su bien elaborada trenza y bufó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—No —murmuró con suavidad sin devolverle la mirada, sintió un peso a su lado y notó la presencia de la chica a su costado, su corazón latió presuroso en su pecho—. Tienes que ir, lo sé —pegó sus ojos azules en ella y sonrió con tristeza—, es solo que la idea de ya no estar todo el día juntos como lo hemos estado todos esto años me produce como... —se volvió nervioso y se cacheteó mentalmente, ¿realmente volvería a la timidez? Suspiró—, como un vacío.

La chica pareció enternecida ante sus palabras. Buscó con sus manos las suyas y las entrelazó con suavidad. No podía evitar sentir esa sensación de querer detener el tiempo y vivir ese momento por siempre, cogiendo la mano de Akane, en su habitación, sin tantos dramas, solo los dos, juntos. Algo dentro de su pecho dolió sin saber muy bien el porqué.

—No me iré realmente, Ranma, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —lo miró fijamente con sus ojos castaños brillando como nunca, apegó más su cuerpo al suyo en la cama y se irguió para alcanzar sus labios en un suave y casto beso—. Quizás siquiera me quedé a vivir en la misma universidad y vuelva a casa cada día después de las clases...

Ranma bajó su vista y con su pulgar acarició el dorso de su mano.

—Eso sería agotador para ti —respondió y sonrió, esta vez la sonrisa si alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos—. Yo podría ir a verte cada día, tu sabes, algunas veces podrías venir —se encogió de hombros—, podremos con esto.

Ella asintió.

—Podremos —sonrió y lo miró coqueta—, además, por mientras tendremos dos meses de vacaciones para disfrutar solo los dos.

El artista marcial se sonrojó violentamente, sin embargo, la sonrisa en su rostro creció y la miró fijamente, ella se levantó con lentitud y una sensualidad que no había notado antes que tenía, se subió a sus piernas y se sentó a horcada sobre él.

—¿Y sabes qué más? —dijo sobre sus labios, con los ojos cerrados y enredando sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches del joven—. Tu madre me abrió la puerta y me dijo que te avisara que estaba saliendo a comprar víveres... Así que creo que tendremos por un tiempo la casa para los dos solos.

Él enarcó una ceja, _maldita pervertida,_ pensó para luego con sed atrapar sus labios y arrebatarle un beso hambriento.

Sus manos abrazaron su espalda y la estrujaron en contra de su cuerpo sintiendo sus senos pegarse a su propio pecho. Sus labios saborearon sus carnosos labios carmesí, su lengua se introdujo en su boca y jugueteó con la de ella, sus manos bajaron al inicio de su vestido de clases y lo comenzó a subir con urgencia, se separaron y el uniforme voló por la habitación. Akane pegó sus manos en cada mejilla de él y unió nuevamente sus labios.

Ranma podría sentir su urgencia, sentía cómo estaba necesitándolo en ese momento tal y como él la estaba necesitando.

Comenzó a desabrochar con torpeza cada botón de su camisa, sin dejar de prestar atención a su boca. Sintió como su excitación se incrementaba con cada beso, con cada caricia, con...

—¡Ranma! —el gritó que llegó a sus oídos lo paralizo, un segundo después y por impulso se vio empujando a Akane, esta cayó al piso, semi desnuda.

Su madre estaba roja y los miraba a ambos desde el umbral de la puerta abierta.

_¡Jodida suerte!_

* * *

«No más sexo pre-marital.»

Esas habían sido las palabras de su madre, aunque Ranma pudo ver un brillo en la mirada de Nodoka que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que no les creía cuando ellos dijeron que no volvería a pasar. _No volverás a descubrirnos, _pensó el muchacho en ese momento, porque de que iba a seguir haciéndole el amor a Akane, iba a seguir haciéndolo y por mucho que a su madre no le gustara, pues, le valía.

.

_Actualidad_

_._

—No esperaba visitas —su madre se limpió la mejilla con su delantal de cocina, quitándose el último rastro de lágrimas que habían caído desde sus ojos. Sorbió por la nariz y sonrió con melancolía—, no preparé mucha comida pero puedo...

—Estoy bien, mamá —le cortó él mirándola con escudriño—, pasé donde Ukyo antes y comí con ella.

Nodoka pareció contraer el gesto en una mueca de enfado, se volvió a la cuchara de palo que seguía tendida en el piso y se acercó para recogerla. Estuvo apunto de agacharse con una mano puesta en la cadera, sin embargo, Ranma fue más veloz y la tomó entre sus dedos. Se la tendió.

—Gracias —le sonrió suavemente y caminó de vuelta a la olla para volver a revolver con suavidad—. De igual manera puedo echarle más agua y agrandar la comida, cariño. El viaje te debe tener hambriento.

No quiso rebatirle. No tenía hambre, pero tampoco pensaba dejar a su madre comiendo sola, no al menos mientras él estuviese en la misma casa

La mujer de blancas canas soltó un suspiro.

—Mamá... —Ranma la miró ansioso, buscando sus ojos marrones—, por favor, dime —los ojos de su madre se pegaron de lleno en él, la miró con una pizca de desesperación—. ¿Ella está bien? —preguntó.

La anciana bajó su vista hacia el suelo y luego volvió a pegar sus ojos en la olla, se giró y se acercó a la tetera que parecía tener un poco de agua en su interior, lo tomó con sus frágiles dedos y la llevó de vuelta a la comida que se cocinaba sobre el fogón, todo aquello lo realizó con un silencio sepulcral.

—Mamá —su voz salió aprensiva mientras su madre echaba el agua en la olla y volvía a revolver, necesitaba que le dijese algo sobre aquello, cualquier cosa para poder tranquilizarlo.

Nodoka apagó el fuego, le dio una probada a la sopa y soltó una exclamación de satisfacción.

—Está rica —murmuró—, ve a lavarte las manos para que comamos.

.

_Cuarenta años atrás_

.

_Invierno_

Nunca pasó nada de lo que habían acordado en un principio.

Él prácticamente estaba viviendo con Akane en su piso en donde convivía con Neiko, su compañera de facultad, quien cada semana llevaba chicas diferentes con las que se acostaba o formaba una "relación seria" de un par de días. La chica parecía tener problemas con las formalidades.

Para Ranma las cosas estaban resultando bien, a pesar de que algunas veces le resultaba agotador tener que viajar todos los días de Tokio a Nerima y de Nerima a Tokio para cumplir con sus obligaciones en el dojo Tendo, las cosas parecían estar yendo de maravilla. Y con Akane mucho mejor, su relación realmente iba de viento en popa, a pesar de que seguían teniendo algunas veces discusiones sin sentido, ahora sus reconciliaciones eran realmente memorables y aquello sí que le gustaba.

Aquel día, mientras iba de vuelta a Tokio, se arrepintió de no haber hecho caso al sujeto del tiempo. Habían pronosticado lluvia y él lo dejó pasar, simplemente porque le gustaba caminar bajo a esta, pasando por alto que realmente caminar bajo la lluvia no era algo muy inteligente debido a su condición.

Tres cuadras antes de llegar al piso en donde estaba conviviendo con su chica la lluvia comenzó a caer, empapándolo por completo en menos de medio minuto.

—Maldición —masculló con su voz afeminada. No supo porqué no había salido con el jodido paraguas para haber evitado el cambio.

Nadie pareció prestar atención en él/ella, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo alto y robusto se había convertido en uno menudo y de curvas pronunciada.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones holgados y caminó con mayor velocidad hacia el departamento. Akane todavía no había salido de sus clases y él esperaba irla a buscar, aunque obviamente no quería ir en esa forma.

¿Akane lo besaría estando así?, fue una pregunta que le rondó en su cabeza, últimamente el cambio lo tenía tarde mal y nunca, pues estaba siendo precavido con aquello, no quería pasar incomodidades con ella, aunque la chica nunca había dicho nada al respecto.

Entró rápidamente al acogedor y caliente departamento, se sacudió su mojado cabello en la entrada y tuvo un ligero escalofrío debido al cambio de temperatura.

—¿Tú quién eres?

Se giró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Uh?

Neiko, la compañera de Akane estaba saliendo del pasillo con un pijama de polar cubriendo su menudo cuerpo. La miraba curiosa con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y con su larga melena castaña atada en una alta coleta.

—¿Cómo es que tienes llaves? —preguntó la chica con curiosidad, acercándose a él.

Ranma torció el gesto y cuando iba a responder rápidamente recordó que estaba empapado por la lluvia y que realmente _no_ era su cuerpo en ese momento. Se observó a si mismo y luego soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—Bueno... Yo...

—¿Por qué tienes llaves? —volvió a preguntar la muchacha.

—Eh... Pues —se llevó una mano hacia su nuca y se la rascó con nerviosismo evidente—. Soy... La hermana de Ranma, él me pasó su copia...

La castaña la observó de pies a cabeza mientras asentía ligeramente y se acercaba al sofá, apoyando su cuerpo en el respaldo.

—Comprendo —dijo—, eres muy parecida a él, en verdad... ¿Cómo te llamas? —ladeó su rostro, mirándola con escudriño.

Él se sonrojó.

—Eh... ¿mi nombre?

Ella rió.

—Supongo tienes uno —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Por supuesto! —masculló el artista marcial y soltó una risotada que se oyó muy falsa en sus oídos—. Me llamo... Ranko.

Neiko le lanzó una mirada que al cual él estaba muy acostumbrado, sin embargo, era extraño que transformado en una chica recibiera _aquella_ misma mirada por parte de otra. Se sonrojó ligeramente cuando la muchacha dejó de apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá y dio un paso hacia él.

—Y dime Ranko, ¿te gustan los chicos? —preguntó directamente.

Enarcó las cejas y no pudo evitar la mueca de asco que cruzó sus facciones.

—¡Claro que no! —medio gritó sin saber muy bien porqué, aunque sí lo sabía, él no podría decir que sí si realmente no era así y porque fue un impulso al ser siempre blanco de burlas por partes de quienes conocían su condición.

La compañera de piso de su novia sonrió de oreja a oreja, descruzó sus brazos y dio otro paso hacia él de manera coqueta.

—Eres muy guapa —le aseguró acercándose con peligrosa lentitud—, podríamos conocernos mejor, ¿no crees?

—N-no... —masculló, temerosa, nunca había sido bueno sacándose a sus pretendientes de encima, aquella más bien era tarea de su pareja.

—¿Por qué no? —Neiko hizo un puchero en su rostro.

—Es que y-yo... —pegó su espalda en la puerta de entrada, viendo a la castaña más y más cerca de él.

—No te pongas nerviosa, Ranko —susurró sonriendo—, apuesto que no tienes mucha experiencia... Yo te puedo enseñar —y le guiñó un ojo.

Y no pudo aguantar más, vivió por años rodeado de locas que querían a la fuerza obtener algo de él y sabía muy bien que si se quedaba, Neiko no lo dejaría tranquilo, además asumiendo que lograba meterse a la ducha, ¿cómo le explicaría que a pesar de que "Ranko" había entrado había salido él?

Rápidamente tomó la perilla de la puerta y salió con agilidad. Cerró tras su espalda y corrió escalera abajo para luego poder salir a la calle. La lluvia ya no caía con intensidad y se notaba que dejaría de llover pronto. Suspiró, lo mejor sería llegar con Akane a casa y a pesar de que la idea de tener que ir a buscarla en _ese _estado no le gustaba para nada, se resignó y comenzó a caminar calle abajo, completamente mojado y aún un tanto nervioso por lo ocurrido con anterioridad.

Siendo chica no había tenido un problema así con otra, si con hombres pero con mujeres jamás y a pesar de que no era tan molesto como tener que sacarse de encima a Kuno le produjo cierto escalofrío. Nunca creyó que tendría un problema de ese estilo con la compañera de Akane, ya que al ser lesbiana siquiera le había dado una mirada, incluso cuando él salía semi desnudo de la ducha. Su novia tampoco había tenido un problema con ella, ya que según la castaña, la peliazul no era realmente de su tipo. En ese momento Ranma se impresionó, ¿quién demonios podía estar tan loco como para no asumir que Akane era del tipo de cualquier persona?

Se alegraba de que la universidad de su pareja estuviese muy cerca del piso, así que apenas habían pasado siete minutos caminando cuando llegó al campus, sabía muy bien dónde debía encontrarla.

La lluvia había cesado por fin y las nubes habían dado paso a un sol que realmente no calentaba a nadie, pero que sin embargo él agradeció mentalmente, al menos no corría tanto viento y su ropa podría secarse aunque sea un poco.

Esperó apenas diez minutos para cuando la divisó, caminaba con un oscuro abrigo que tapaba su bello cuerpo y un gorro azul que parecía perderse con su cabello. Sonrió y es que siempre sonreía cuando la veía, sin embargo, cuando notó que no iba sola se sintió ligeramente molesto.

No es que no quisiera que su novia hiciese amigos dentro de la universidad, es solo que aquel grupo que formó apenas la primera semana de entrar no le agradaba del todo. Era conformado por dos horribles chicos y una joven de cabello oscuro y grandes ojos negros. La chica le caía bien, parecía ser una muy buena persona y no se entrometía casi nada en su relación, en cambio los otros dos muchachos del grupo parecían criticar todo lo que hacían ellos.

Bufó.

Akane apenas lo vio hizo una mueca de extrañeza, le dijo algo a sus amigos y estos se despidieron con gestos. Se acercó sola a él cargando su mochila.

Volvió a sonreír.

—Hey —le dijo.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa y acarició con dulzura su trenza húmeda.

—Olvidaste el paraguas —le comentó mirándolo con ternura. Él suspiró.

—Lo hice...

—Estás mojado —mencionó lo obvio.

—No me digas...

Akane torció el gesto.

—¿Por qué estás molesto? —preguntó.

Realmente él no estaba molesto con ella, es solo que sin poder evitarlo siempre terminada descargándose con la chica cuando no tenía buenos días o momentos, tal y como había sucedido una media hora atrás.

Suspiró.

—No quería venir a buscarte en este estado —confesó.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Oh... —miró entonces hacia atrás y luego hacia sus lados, como si estuviese buscando algo, luego, tomó su mano y lo corrió hacia atrás del árbol, cerca de la gran muralla, en donde nadie podría verla. Entonces, tiró su mochila y lo abrazó con suavidad—. No me importa realmente.

—Pero... —comenzó él a quejarse.

Unos segundos después, el rostro de su novia estaba a centímetros del suyo, sus labios casi rozaban los propios y podía sentir el aliento a menta mezclado con algo dulce, siempre olía tan bien.

—Sigues siendo tu, Ranma —le aseguró—, siguen siendo tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos, tus labios, tus manos... —lo dijo tan suave y de una manera tan sensual que él se sintió derretir. Ella estaba un poco erguida para mantener sus labios a la altura, apenas un movimiento y se estarían besando.

Se sonrojó.

Tenía razón, sin embargo, seguía sin ser lo mismo.

Dio un paso hacía atrás, alejándose de ella. La peliazul lo miró ligeramente frustrada y carraspeó.

—Intenté tomar una ducha antes de venir a buscarte —comentó para romper con el tenso silencio que se había instalado entre ambos en ese momento—, pero me encontré con Neiko y creo que le gusté en esta forma.

Su chica pareció volver a la realidad, después de que él se alejó ella pareció realmente dolida, sin embargo, al escucharlo a hablar pareció que aquel dolor se había simplemente ido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó enarcando ambas cejas.

Sonrió.

—Eso —ahora parecía divertirle la situación, o quizás lo hacía simplemente para diluir la tensión del momento—. Al verme me ofreció... Conocernos más.

Akane se sonrojó, parecía ser que aquello le estaba molestando realmente.

—¿Conocerse más?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tú sabes, seguro me estaba ofreciendo tener sexo con ella.

La chica entonces apretó sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo, sus ojos —siempre grandes— parecieron crecer aún más, infló los mofletes y se giró rauda.

—¡Me va a oír! —chilló mientras se giraba, agarraba su mochila y comenzaba a caminar apresurada.

—¡No, Akane, espera! —le gritó él deteniéndola antes de que siguiera su camino—, no le dije que era yo, ¿entiendes? Ella cree que soy la hermana de Ranma, Ranko.

Ella torció el gesto mirándolo extrañada.

—¿Ranko? —cuestionó—, ¿por qué no le dijiste simplemente que eras tú? —le preguntó.

Ranma la miró como si estuviese loca, se alejó un paso de ella y cruzó sus brazos justo encima de sus exuberantes pechos.

—¿En serio crees que le diría algo como esto? —preguntó—, ¿lo crees en verdad? —sintió como la ira recorría sus venas junto con su sangre—. ¡Como si quisiera que el mundo se enterara de esta maldición!

Akane contrajo el gesto.

—¿Qué tiene...?

—¡Me da vergüenza! —le contestó y pareció atraer miradas curiosa, miró a los curiosos con molestia y luego volvió su atención a su novia—, ¿en serio crees que esto es algo que quiero que el mundo conozca de mi? ¡Ni de broma!, he sido blanco de burlas por años debido a esto y crees que iré por ahí contándolo a medio mundo, ¿estás loca?

—No creí que te molestaba tanto —susurró apenada.

—Pues ya ves que sí —masculló.

—Lo siento —dijo entonces y bajó la vista, se sintió culpable por una milésima de segundo y luego, cuando pensó disculparse, ella levantó su vista y lo miró—. Los chicos me dijeron que fuéramos a comer pizza, no hemos comido durante todo el día por estar haciendo un trabajo, si quieres puedes ir al departamento y me alcanzas en la pizzería —cambió el tema tan radicalmente que Ranma se extrañó, pestañeó un par de veces y luego sacudió su cabeza.

—Ni de loco vuelvo solo al departamento con Neiko ahí.

* * *

Nunca había estado él transformado en chica con el grupo de amigos de Akane.

Obviamente los muchachos le coquetearon apenas la vieron, sin embargo Ranma les dio miradas asesinas a ambos y lo dejaron en paz.

Akiko, la amiga de su novia, le sonrió con dulzura mientras esperaban la comida.

—Entonces eres la hermana menor de Ranma —le dijo como para sacar conversación con él, la chica parecía siempre querer incluir a las personas nuevas a su pequeño grupo—, tienen un parecido asombroso, pero tu eres más linda —y le guiñó un ojo con diversión.

Rió nervioso.

—Es gracioso —comentó Ryu, el más alto del grupo—, Akane parece no poder despegarse de tu sangre, ¿sabes? Se la pasa pegado al noviecito que tiene, casi como sin él no pudiese hacer nada.

—Es porque se aman —respondió en el cuerpo de chica, frunciendo ligeramente el cejo. _Otra vez involucrándose en lo que no les importa,_ pensó con molestia que cubrió sus facciones y que no se molestó en ocultar.

El rubio rió y asintió.

—Bueno, por ahora...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con una ceja alzada, sintió la mano de Akane a un lado de él colocarse en su rodilla bajo la mesa.

—¡Vamos! —habló esta vez Isamu, a un lado de su amigo—, todos sabemos que las relaciones de la preparatoria no duran nunca para toda la vida, ¿por qué tu hermano y Akane serían historia diferente?

Él estuvo a punto de contestar, sin embargo, Akane fue quien le respondió, sin perder los estribos.

—Porque Ranma y yo somos la excepción a la regla, Isamu.

Esta vez y para sorpresa de todos quienes estaban en la mesa, Akiko comentó del tema.

—Amiga, todas creemos eso en un inicio, pero la verdad es que luego de cinco años dicen que el amor se va y lo que queda es aburrida y mera rutina.

Ninguno dijo nada después de eso. La pizza unos segundos después llegó a su mesa y comenzaron a devorarla, aunque Ranma pudo ver por el rabillo de sus ojos como su chica masticaba sin mucho ánimo el pedazo de comida que había sacado.

.

_Actualidad_

_._

Su madre comenzó a toser con desenfreno antes de llevarse la primera cucharada de sopa a la boca.

Él la miró con preocupación, su madre no era de las que solía enfermarse con facilidad, pero parecía ser que aquel invierno estaba siendo tan crudo que cualquier habitante de Nerima caería en un fuerte resfriado.

Unos largos minutos después ella dejó de toser por fin, tomó un largo sorbo de su agua caliente y luego suspiró.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco resfriada —se excusó.

—¿Un poco? —Ranma enarcó una ceja.

Nodoka asintió con lentitud y luego volvió a tomar su cuchara para dar el primer sorbo de su sopa.

El pelinegro la siguió y comenzaron a comer. El ambiente era ligeramente tenso, sin embargo no dejaba de ser cómodo. Sabía que su madre le estaba guardando información valiosa, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo y a pesar de que él quería presionar para conocerla, no quería arruinarle la comida a su madre con sus constantes preguntas.

—¿Cómo ha estado tu vida, hijo? —le preguntó mirándolo fijamente mientras revolvía su comida.

Suspiró.

—He estado yendo de lugar a lugar los últimos quince años, pero me estabilicé en China —se encogió de hombros—, tengo una pequeña casa con un lindo patio... Estarías muy bien allá.

Su madre se llevó un mechón canoso a atrás de la oreja y le sonrió con dulzura, dio un sorbo a su sopa y luego negó con suavidad.

—Sabes que Nerima es mi hogar, no podría irme.

Era la respuesta de siempre, pero Ranma parecía no darse por vencido, esperaba que algún día su madre aceptara vivir con él en China, solo para así poder cuidar de ella para cuando ya tenga una edad mucho más avanzada.

—¿Cómo lo llevas sin el viejo? —preguntó con un ligero temor creciendo en su estómago, siempre que hablaban por el teléfono, él evitaba hacer ese tipo de preguntas, pero al estar junto con ella en la mesa, comiendo como cuando era joven, no pudo evitar querer saber qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su madre con respecto a la muerte de Genma.

—A veces y a pesar de los años que han transcurrido, lo extraño un poco —afirmó y sonrió ligeramente—, pero no me he sentido sola en ningún momento si es lo que te preocupa.

Sacudió su cabeza, sabía que Nodoka era muy buena con las relaciones interpersonales y que agradaba en cualquier lugar, mucha gente del barrio le tenía un gran afecto y cuidarían de ella sin ninguna molestia, aún así, él sabía que a pesar de que su madre fuese una fuerte guerrera era en el fondo una mujer frágil que necesitaba de atención de vez en cuando.

—Mamá... —intentó de nuevo, cuando sintió que el ambiente tenso ya se había disipado—, ¿me dirás qué ocurrió con ella? —su voz salió ahogada y es que no sabía muy bien cómo preguntarlo, pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba oír que estaba viva, que seguía ahí en Nerima y que estaba siendo feliz a pesar de él. Su corazón se estrujó con dolor.

La viuda de Genma lo miró con sus ojos marrones, pareció estudiar sus facciones por unos momentos y luego cerró sus ojos con suavidad. Dejó su cuchara a un lado de su plato y luego comentó en un susurro quedo.

—Está viva... Si es a eso lo que te refieres —Ranma tuvo que agudizar su oído para entenderle. A pesar de escuchar eso, no se sintió del todo conforme, puesto que sabía que estar viva no significaba que estuviese bien—. Se divorcio hace varios años atrás.

Eso, sin poder evitarlo, le hizo sonreír.

—Y Soun murió poco después de eso...

La sonrisa se le borró de los labios.

El viejo Soun Tendo había fallecido quizás hace cuanto y él recién se estaba dando por enterado, miró a su mamá con sorpresa, esta no lo miraba fijamente. Volvió a toser y él le dio palmaditas en la espalda al tiempo que preguntaba.

—¿Cuándo fue?, ¿qué sucedió?

Nodoka sorbió de su agua y luego suspiró.

—Hace unos siete años atrás, hijo, bastante tiempo ya.

Eso le hizo sentirse peor, Soun había muerto y él no había estado ahí para Akane, tal y como ella había estado para él cuando su padre había muerto, aunque no como hubiese querido realmente, de cualquier manera había estado ahí para él.

—Lo lamento mucho —susurró entonces.

—No lo lamentes, Ranma —dijo su madre mientras carraspeaba—, todos dicen que se fue feliz, estaba sonriendo, se fue en el sueño y supongo que estaba feliz porque volvería a ver a su esposa al fin. De todas maneras cumplió con dejar a sus hijas formadas...

Asintió.

Su madre entonces lo miró fijamente, endureció sus gestos lo que hizo que tragase saliva con pesadez, sabía que cuando su mamá lo miraba de aquella manera sería porque diría algo duro que le causaría un escalofrío en su columna vertebral.

—Creo que desde aquel momento las cosas fueron cambiando de apoco —masculló—, el dojo Tendo fue cerrado unos tres años después y a Akane se le dejó de ver por las calles de apoco.

Y tal y como lo había pensado, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Nuevamente su nombre parecía clavar en su corazón.

—Yo la visitaba regularmente, solíamos almorzar juntas pero después de unos años ella pareció no querer más mis visitas y comenzó a encerrarse aún más en si misma —corrió su vista de él y miró hacia el frente, como si con aquel gesto recordara cada detalle con más facilidad—. Lira, su hija intentó persuadirla y llevársela a Minato, en donde está viviendo, pero no quiso aceptar y poco tiempo después Kasumi tenía que ir todas las noches a obligarla a comer.

»La fui a visitar a pesar de sentir que no quería realmente mis visitas y me sorprendí al notar que cada mes que pasaba ella estaba más y más flaca y sin aquel brillo que solía caracterizarla —sus ojos parecieron brillar, él se mantuvo con la mandíbula tensa y sin realizar ningún mínimo movimiento—, no sabía realmente si aquello venía desde que Soun murió o de después o quizás desde antes, la cosa es que desde el año pasado Akane ya nos tenía a todos preocupados. Ukyo y Ryoga insistieron en llevársela de vacaciones pero no aceptó, Nabiki quiso llevársela a vivir con ella y su familia también, tampoco quiso y Kasumi iba sagradamente todas las noches a dejarle comida. Hasta que...

El corazón de Ranma se detuvo en el mismo momento en que su madre dejó de hablar. Vio la lágrima salir del ojo derecho de su madre. Sintió como sus pulmones retenían el aire, cortando su respiración.

—Hace mes y medio atrás... Kasumi llamó y me contó que Akane había intentado quitarse la vida.

.

_Cuarenta años atrás_

.

_Finales de invierno_

Sintió su dedo recorrer su espalda desnuda con suavidad, dibujaba círculos pequeños y luego parecía des-dibujarlos. Sonrió con pereza, sin abrir los ojos. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y habló, sorprendiendo a la chica a su lado.

—Si sigues haciendo eso me excitarás —le avisó, medio en broma medio en serio. No quería que detuviera su roce en su espalda, pero como siempre quería decirle una pesadez para que ella se sonrojara.

Giró su rostro hacia su izquierda y la vio tal y como lo pensó, sonrojada.

Sonrió.

—Eres un pequeño pervertido —le dijo Akane con una nerviosa sonrisa.

—¿No era eso lo que buscabas con tus caricias? —preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido, ella detuvo su caricia y le dio un golpe sonoro en su espalda.

—No, sabes que debo ir a clases —explicó—y sabes que si me quedo para _eso_ llegaré tarde... Y...

—Odias llegar tarde, lo sé —terminó por su chica lo que iba a decir, la peliazul le sacó la lengua y se estiró en la cama para luego levantarse, sin embargo, Ranma fue más rápido y se aferró con sus brazos a la diminuta cintura de su novia—. Por eso —volvió a hablar mientras sentía el estómago de la chica vibrar debido a las risas—, es mejor que por hoy faltes a clases.

Con un certero movimiento con sus manos la volvió a recostar en la cama, dejándola con los pies colgando fuera de esta, su rostro quedo frente de él pero al revés lo que le hacía mucha gracia. Se rió.

—Te ves graciosa en esta postura —le susurró con sonrisa burlona.

Ella torció el gesto.

—Pues tu también.

La besó alcanzando sus labios irguiéndose ligeramente.

—Debes dejarme ir, Ranma —le dijo ella sonriendo suavemente—, tengo examen.

—Puedes reportarte enferma...

—Tú tienes que ir al dojo a impartir tus clases.

—Puedo reportarme enfermo...

La besó nuevamente, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerzas a cada roce que la lengua de Akane le daba a la suya. Unos segundos después, ella se salió de su boca.

—No puedo —Akane ladeó su rostro para esquivar un nuevo beso—, tengo que ir.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Arruinas los momentos, ¿lo sabes? —le dijo.

No esperaba su mirada de molestia, ni tampoco que realmente se hubiese enojado, sin embargo, para cuando cerró la puerta de un portazo le hizo darse cuenta de que sí se había enojado.

Suspiró, cómo era que tuviese el poder de hacerla molestar de manera tan fácil.

Entonces el teléfono sonó y contestó.

La voz por el otro lado se oía emocionada y él no entendió mucho, pero ya que su plan de quedarse en el cuarto de Akane durante todo el día había sido rechazado, pues él iría a Nerima a saber porqué su padre estaba tan feliz y lo necesitaba con tanta urgencia en su casa.

* * *

Cuando volvió aquella tarde al departamento de Akane, la encontró durmiendo plácidamente boca abajo.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y la miró fijamente de pie frente a la puerta. Se veía tan agotada que no quería despertarla, pero sabía que era importante que le escuchara porque tenía noticias importantes que darle.

Avanzó por la habitación, dejó un sobre encima del velador y se puso en cuclillas frente de ella. Su rostro estaba volteado hacia él y pudo apreciar las espesas y largas pestañas de su chica acariciar parte de sus pómulos.

Con cuidado la movió y ella abrió sus ojos con cansancio, se giró en la cama suavemente y bostezó.

—Hey —volvió a bostezar—, ¿qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Como las siete y cuarto —respondió y corrió con suavidad un mechón de su flequillo que se había adherido a su frente—, ¿a qué hora llegaste?

—Poco después de almuerzo —contesto y se restregó con un dedo su ojo—, ¿cómo te fue el día de hoy? —le preguntó.

Ranma asintió.

—Bien —dijo y luego se sentó en la cama—, mi padre me llamó y me dijo que tenía una carta.

—¿Una carta?, ¿de quién? —preguntó incorporándose en la cama hasta quedar sentada a un lado de su novio.

Él tomó el sobre que anteriormente había dejado encima del velador y se lo mostró.

—Es de Jusenkyo —contestó.

Akane enarcó una ceja con suavidad. Ninguno dijo nada, le tendió el sobre y le instó a que lo leyera, así lo hizo, con manos temblorosas la chica abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla con velocidad, luego pareció querer leerla una vez más y después le mostró el billete de avión a Ranma, como si él no lo hubiese visto con anterioridad.

—¿Te está ofreciendo ir a Jusenkyo para curar tu maldición a cambio de que le ayudes a reconstruir su escuela de combate? —preguntó ella, a pesar de haberlo leído, parecía que no le había quedado tan claro.

Asintió con la cabeza con lentitud.

—¿Qué opinas al respecto? —preguntó.

Akane pareció descolocarse ante la pregunta de su novio, abrió y cerró su boca como pez fuera del agua y luego se levantó, dejó la carta con el billete de avión encima de la cama y se plantó frente de él, lo miró fijamente con una mueca que no pudo precisar y luego se giró mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro.

—¿Tú quieres ir? —cuestionó mirándolo de reojos.

Asintió.

—Es una muy buena oportunidad...

—Yo... —ella se giró para verlo fijamente y luego bajó su vista hacia sus pies—, yo te amo, Ranma —dijo y volvió su vista para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, él se sorprendió de ver una mirada brillante, clara señal de que estaba apunto de llorar— y quiero que seas feliz y cumplas todos tus sueños, pero... No quiero que vayas.

El corazón del muchacho latió fuerte contra su pecho y estuvo seguro de que su novia pudo oírlo. Akane se puso en cuclillas frente de él y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

—Sé que no te gusta cargar con la maldición y todo eso pero si me preguntas a mi, no me importa —habló atropelladamente—, no me importa que en ti hayan dos Ranma, yo los amo a ambos y siempre lo voy a hacer.

Ranma tragó saliva.

—Pero a mi no me gusta —dijo y bajó su voz aún más—, no puedo vivir así para siempre Akane, sencillamente no puedo, ¿entiendes?

La primera lágrima salió desde los ojos marrones y luego soltó un suave sollozo.

—Solo serían unos tres meses como mucho —volvió a decir él mirándola fijo.

Ella se levantó entonces y separó sus manos, lo miró fijamente y se limpió con rapidez las lágrimas que estaban cayendo desde sus ojos.

—¿Y te parece poco tiempo? —preguntó de manera ruda—, obviamente a ti no te molesta pasar tanto tiempo lejos de mi como a mi de ti.

—¿Qué? —se vio contrariado.

—Eso —dijo ella y apretó sus puños—, realmente a mi me duele mucho más que a ti el hecho de tener que separarnos por tanto tiempo, pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡te puedes ir directamente a la mierda y no volver más si eso es lo que quieres!

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero él siendo mucho más veloz, cruzó el cuarto y la detuvo antes de salir, plantándose frente a la puerta, impidiéndole el paso.

—¿Se puede saber qué he hecho para hacerte enojar? —preguntó molesto—, estoy contándote algo muy importante para mí y como siempre lo transformas todo y haces que se trate de ti.

—Entonces esto no se trata de nosotros, sino que ahora se trata de mi —habló con ironía en su voz, acercó su rostro a él, mirándolo con furia—. ¿Para qué me preguntas si te molesta mi respuesta?

Él la miró con rabia contenida.

—Tú te enojaste conmigo primero —exclamó sin intimidarse por la cercanía de su rostro—, me mandaste a la mierda solo porque te enoja saber que yo no puedo con una maldición que me aqueja a mí y no a ti.

—¡¿Para qué me preguntas?! —gritó ella y se alejó de él—, ¿si realmente no te importa saber mi maldita opinión, para qué me preguntas?

—¡Porque me interesa! —respondió—, pero de haber sabido que te comportarías como una niñita egoísta y caprichosa pues mejor no te hubiese preguntado nada y hubiese tomado la maldita decisión yo solo.

Nuevamente las lágrimas hicieron su aparición en los ojos castaños.

—Tómala tú solo y vete entonces —soltó inútilmente limpiándose las nuevas lágrimas de sus mejillas—, pero no esperes que yo esté aquí para ti para cuando vuelvas.

Él entrecerró los ojos y sin decir una palabra más se acercó a la cama, tomó la carta y el billete de avión, le dio una última mirada y salió por la puerta dando el mismo portazo que había dado su novia aquella mañana.

* * *

Ranma no durmió aquella noche con Akane, llegó —para sorpresa de Genma y Nodoka— a dormir a su inutilizada habitación y se sintió muy extraño por eso. Hace varios meses que dormían juntos cada noche y no hacerlo le parecía que algo estuviese mal.

Tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada en la madrugada, el cansacio le ganó.

No es que no hubiesen discutido con anterioridad, es solo que esa vez se sintió diferente.

Él sentía que tenía la razón —no es que en alguna otra discusión creía que estaba equivocado—, solo que no veía el punto de su novia para realmente enojarse de esa manera.

¿Cómo podía pensar en que no la iba a extrañar? ¡Maldita sea, que apenas había pasado una noche sin ella y sentía que le hacía falta horrores! Y sin embargo, creía que era tan injusto.

¡Él era el que pasaba por el maldito cambio cada vez que tocaba agua fría!, era él quien era blanco de burlas por su condición, ¡joder que él era quien debía aguantar los coqueteos de chicos!

Akane estaba siendo muy egoísta.

Le estaban pagando el maldito billete de avión y le aseguraban tener la cura para no volver a pasar por el cambio nuevamente.

Y, sin embargo, pensar en estar kilómetros lejos de ella no le parecía para nada una buena idea.

Suspiró.

Debía prepararse porque tenía que realizar en pocas horas las clases en el dojo Tendo.

* * *

Ranma creía que Akane se acercaría a él para arreglar las cosas y es que por más que repasara toda la escena en su cabeza no encontraba el factor culpable en ningún lado. Quería no creer que el orgullo tuviese algo que ver con todo eso.

Esperó tres días para que ella apareciera o por último le llamase a la casa. Que le mandara una estúpida carta. Lo que sea. Para pedirle una disculpa, puesto que mientras más repasaba lo acontecido más creía que la chica se estaba comportando como una tonta lo que en consecuencia le daban más ganas de irse a la jodida China y no volver.

Y sin embargo, nada sucedió.

Fue entonces él a Tokio, sin embargo, cuando llegó al departamento de Akane abrió la puerta con cuidado y con el corazón en la boca.

No se había aparecido por ahí hace ya casi cuatro días por completo y temía la reacción de la chica. ¿Seguiría enojada?, ¿estaría triste?, ¿la vería —como en las películas— enredada en una manta mientras comía helado y lloraba?, ¿viendo una película triste para estar más triste?, ¿tirada en su cama sin haberse siquiera cambiado y llorando amargamente?

Aspiró profundo y luego sin más abrió la puerta con precaución, empujó y entró. Observó la pequeña cocina americana vacía y el salón-comedor también vacío.

—Uh, ¿hola? —habló intentando no asustar a nadie que estuviese dentro—, soy Ranma, voy... A pasar a la habitación de Akane —nadie le contestó.

Cruzó rápidamente el pasillo que daba hacia ambas piezas y entró a la última pieza al fondo del pasillo. Cerró la puerta y al encontrarse solo suspiró.

Se sentó en la cama de Akane y observó el velador a un lado de la cama. Miró el horizonte, el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

Encendió la lámpara y observó la pulcra habitación.

Dos horas después y sin saber mucho que hacer se levantó de la cama y caminó al closet, ¿dónde estaría Akane?, ¿y qué le tomaría tanto tiempo? Aquel día Akane se suponía que salía hace tres horas y que a la hora que él llegó, ya estaría en el piso. Claro, al menos que estuviera ahí, porque la iba a buscar a la universidad cada vez que salía antes del trabajo.

Abrió el armario con aburrimiento y observó las ropas. En el lado izquierdo estaba la de él y en el derecho estaba la de ella.

Sonrió estúpidamente.

Se giró y caminó devuelta a la cama.

Tres horas y media después abrió el velador en busca de alguna pista que le dijera dónde demonios estaba Akane, se molestaba consigo mismo al haberse negado a obtener un maldito teléfono móvil y es que a él nunca le gustó mucho los aparatos tecnológicos.

Solo encontró una fotografía de ella junto con él, salía sonriente firmemente colgada de su brazo y sus ojos muy abiertos mirando la cámara. Sin poder evitarlo y apaciguando un poco la creciente molestia que sentía en ese momento por Akane, la guardó en su bolsillo.

Después de nueve horas esperando, Ranma ya se había dormido encima de la cama en espera de su novia.

Cuando Akane llegó al departamento, él se despertó al escucharla reír a viva voz junto a Neiko, quien también estaba riendo fuertemente. La escuchó hablar fuertemente por el pasillo y luego un golpe, como si hubiese chocado con la pared. Frunció el ceño y se levantó, mareándose ligeramente producto de que aún estaba somnoliento. Se colocó a un lado de la cama y esperó a que Akane abriese la puerta. Medio minuto después abrió.

—¡Mierda! —gritó altamente al verlo de pie ahí.

Neiko llegó corriendo, asustada y al verlo se rió.

—Creo que te llegaron problemas...

* * *

—Estás ebria.

No lo preguntó, estaba afirmándolo y es que no era difícil sacarlo como conclusión viendo el estado deplorable de la muchacha. Tenía su cabello ligeramente revuelto, sus ojos parecían luchar para mantenerse abiertos y arrastraba ligeramente las palabras al hablar. Bien, no parecía que no tuviese noción de lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo cualquiera que la viese sabría que estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para perder la timidez.

—_Pff _—soltó ella apoyándose en la puerta cerrada de la habitación—, no tanto...

Él enarcó la ceja, _¿no tanto?, solo un ebrio respondería eso, _pensó incrédulo.

—¿Desde cuándo bebes? —no quería sonar que le estuviese recriminando ni mucho menos, es solo que aquel detalle él no sabía. ¿Akane habrá bebido antes y él no lo sabía? Realmente tenía la curiosidad puesto de que nunca la había visto beber ni una sola gota de alcohol y eso que pasaban casi todo el día juntos desde hace muchos años ya.

—¿Quién te crees? —preguntó Akane entrecerrando sus ojos—, ¿mi padre?

El pelinegro la miró molesto, además de tener que él ir en su búsqueda cuando claramente nada había sido su culpa debía aceptar que le respondiera de ese modo cuando solo tenía curiosidad.

—¿Sabes qué? —caminó hacia la puerta raudo, se paró frente de ella y la miró fijo—, no debí haber venido nunca, ni menos debí haberte esperado. Me voy.

Ella pegó su mano a la pared del frente, impidiéndole la salida tanto como con su cuerpo y su brazo.

—¿A qué viniste?

La miró con furia en sus azules ojos.

—No sé —respondió—, claramente no debí haber venido.

—¿Entonces para qué viniste? —ella le mantuvo la mirada, seria, sus rostros estaban cerca, peligrosamente cerca, él pudo sentir la mezcla de menta y alcohol de la boca de la chica.

Algo dentro de su estómago burbujeo con ira.

—¿Quieres saber para qué? —la miró de hito a hito—, para que te disculpes.

Akane enarcó una ceja y soltó una sarcástica risa.

El burbujeo creció, sintió como subía por su esófago hasta su boca. Dio un paso atrás y torció el rostro, ofendido.

—¿Por qué se supone que me debo disculpar? —lo miró, sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a hacer lágrimas y Ranma sintió como el burbujeo se detenía, con el veneno detenido dentro de su boca—. ¿Disculparme porque no quiero que vayas a China?, quizás debería disculparme porque lo admito estoy siendo muy egoísta contigo. Pero no puedo hacerlo —la voz se le quebró y se largó a llorar—, no quiero estar pensando por tres meses qué estará pasando allá, ¿cómo sabremos del otro? Odias los teléfonos y escribir cartas. Y me molesta, me da coraje darme cuenta que esto solo me afecta a mi y que tú lo anhelas realmente, como si te valiera poco el hecho de que yo me quedaré mientras tú estás allá viviendo algo que seguramente amarás más que estar en este aburrido país.

Su mirada se enterneció, pero sin embargo, eso no le bajó para nada la molestia.

—Ah —masculló entre dientes—, se nota demasiado que estuviste pensando en eso todo este tiempo, ¡cómo se nota que te afecta demasiado estar lejos de mi si pasas tres días sin siquiera llamarme una puta vez! —su volumen subió—, ¡y estás borracha además! Se te nota súper triste y afectada.

Ella lo miró con frustración dentro de sus castaños ojos, luego vio el fuego consumir cualquier emoción.

Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, ¡já! y él pensaba que estaría llorando bajo la colcha de su habitación.

—Se nota tanto que me extrañarás —comentó con ironía—, espero no mueras de cirrosis antes de que yo llegue.

Akane apretó sus puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo, sabía que tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo pero que no lo haría, ella hace unos meses había prometido no volverlo a hacer porque era muy abusivo de su parte.

—¡Ándate! —chilló—, ¡vete de mi pieza!

Se corrió de la puerta y se ganó enfrente del armario, las lágrimas seguían mojando sus mofletes inflamados y su mirada era furiosa. Él la miró con ira contenida.

—Eso haré con gusto —masculló y tomó la perilla con sus manos—, ¿y sabes qué más? —la soltó y se giró—, tal vez me vaya a China para no volverte a ver y tal vez no vuelva jamás.

—¡Pues vete y no vuelvas! —ella estiró su brazo apuntando cualquier lugar en el espacio—, quizás allá te encuentras una novia que te llore todo el tiempo y te necesite más que yo, porque lo nuestro terminó para siempre, ¿escuchaste? ¡Se terminó, Ranma!

Él pestañeó una, dos veces, procesando las palabras de su ahora ex chica. ¿Todo realmente habrá terminado en ese momento?, parecía que ya no estaba borracha, se veía estable y muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo. No había rastro de vacilación en sus facciones. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres realmente terminar conmigo? —le preguntó mirándola fijamente, un tonto, realmente se estaba rebajando en ese momento, ella no dijo nada, no lo negó ni lo aceptó, y aún así, no hubo ningún cambio en su segura postura—, responde, porque si eso es lo que quieres puedo irme soltero a China y ¡vaya que lo voy a disfrutar!

—¡Pues disfrútalo, tarado! —le gritó sin dejar de llorar, hipó—, ¡ojalá nunca vuelvas!, ¡ojalá nunca hubieses llegado a mi vida, Ranma!, ¿me oíste? ¡me arrepiento de todo!, ¡todo!

Auch. Eso le dolió.

Pero no lo iba a demostrar, si eso era lo que ella quería, pues muy bien.

—¡Qué bueno porque yo también!, ¡no volveré jamás, ¿me oíste?!, ¡jamás!

Se volvió y tomó la perilla, se giró para verla nuevamente y luego, con una mueca de dolor salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo que hizo temblar el piso completo.

Salió del lugar.

.

_Actualidad_

.

El agua caliente penetrando por sus poros realmente no le hizo sentir mejor como creía.

Las palabras de su madre se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez como un viejo disco rayado. Aún le dolía el pecho y sentía como las lágrimas quemaban tras sus ojos.

Entre más viejo más entendía la importancia del llanto, y sin embargo, le costaba tanto poder sacarlo en ese momento. Como si su cuerpo le dijese que no se merecía descargar de todo aquello, que no merecía derramar ninguna lágrima para poder calmar aquel dolor justo en frente.

Recordó a la mujer en cuestión, la recordó tan joven, tan ofuscada y tan dueña de sus emociones. Recordó su primera gran discusión, en la que como dos infantiles niños dominados por su rabia dejaron escapar tanto por una pequeñez.

Y a pesar del tiempo, él realmente creía tener la razón en la discusión, quizás Akane ahora le daría el punto, después de todo en ese momento ella también había admitido que era egoísta. Aún así, lo sucedido en ese tiempo había sido su culpa, nadie lo mandó a dejar pasar tres años fácilmente. Tres años, que ahora viéndolo, no tenían comparación con veinte. Aunque, debía admitir que mientras más viejo se hacía, el tiempo transcurría a una velocidad mucho más vertiginosa, ¿en qué momento transcurrieron cuarenta años desde la primera vez que se marchó?, ¿desde la primera vez que dejó a Akane a su suerte?

Se dispuso a terminar su baño.

Llegó a su antigua habitación, que seguía tan limpia como antaño, imaginaba que su madre sagradamente la limpiaba al menos una vez a la semana. Se vistió, colocándose ropa medianamente formal y se miró al espejo.

Su cabello lo amarró en su tradicional trenza y se rascó la barbilla sintiendo la creciente barba picarle los dedos, ¿debería afeitarse?

Sus ojos entonces fueron a parar a una cana en su flequillo, frunció el ceño.

Se estaba volviendo un anciano.

Tomó su billetera de encima del estante y estuvo apunto de guardarla para cuando la volvió a llevar en frente de sus ojos. La abrió con destreza.

Sacó una fotografía vieja que tenía dentro, esta se veía gastada, pero parecía muy bien cuidada. Estaba doblada ligeramente.

Los ojos castaños y grandes de Akane le devolvieron la mirada desde la foto, él suspiró y la abrió, estaba a su lado él mismo, pero diferente, tenía una mirada brillante y parecía estar muy feliz a pesar de no estar sonriendo. Elevó su vista y se volvió a mirar al espejo. Sonrió.

Ni sonriendo parecía tener la felicidad que tenía en aquella foto.

Con cuidado la volvió a doblar y la guardó en el mismo lugar de siempre.

* * *

—¿A dónde es que vas? —preguntó su madre mirándolo ceñuda.

Él suspiró.

—Ukyo me invitó a cenar —aseguró. Su madre suspiró.

—Ellos no tienen idea dónde es que internaron a Akane, Ranma —susurró.

Frunció el ceño y metió las manos en su bolsillo.

—Entonces dímelo tú —le dijo y su madre rodó los ojos.

—Ya te he dicho que tampoco sé —contestó molesta ante la insistencia de su hijo.

—Pues alguien debe saber —nuevamente sus ojos y nariz escocieron—, alguien debió haberla metido en ese lugar para no hacerse cargo de ella.

—Hijo... —habló Nodoka levantándose de la silla en donde minutos antes había estado leyendo tan entretenida—, ya déjala en paz —se plantó frente de él y le tocó con suavidad la mejilla, apoyando su mano en el rostro del adulto, acariciándolo tal y cual lo haría a un niño caprichoso que quiere una paleta de helado por quinta vez—. Lo suyo no funcionó muchas veces, ¿qué es lo que planeas hacer ya?, ¿hacerse más daño del que ya se hicieron? Los dos se lastimaron por mucho tiempo...

Ranma sacudió su cabeza.

—Seguimos lastimándonos, mamá —aseguró él con suavidad—, al menos yo me sigo sintiendo lastimado y sé que ella también —su voz se quebró y las lágrimas quemaron tras sus orbes azules.

Nodoka se largó a llorar.

—Han pasado veinte años desde la última vez que la viste, Ranma... —sacudió su cabeza—, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de dejarlo ir?

Sacudió su cabeza con terquedad.

—No puedo, mamá —contestó y se sintió como un niño intentando buscar consuelo en su madre—, no puedo.

Su madre entonces lo miró con profundidad. Soltó un suspiro profundo y quitó su mano de su rostro.

—Kasumi —dijo—, Kasumi fue quien la internó, ella sabe dónde está.

* * *

¡Hola, hola, caracolas!

Primero que todo les diré que me siento orgullosísima de mi misma por traerles esta entrega tan pronto, creí que me demoraría más pero bueno, lo terminé todo la madrugada anterior tan rápido que no sé en qué momento me pasé tres horas escribiendo de corrido y es que cuando la inspiración me llega y la música perfecta está sonando en mi youtube, no hay quién me paré, ni el sueño.

¡Son 10 mil palabras! Fiuh, que me quedó larga la cosa, no quería extenderme tanto y es que siempre estoy con el miedo de que dejen la lectura a la mitad y es que entendería si se vuelve hostigoso en algún punto, aunque espero que no pase. Me gustaría saber su opinión con respecto a esto del largo de los capítulos, ¿cómo lo prefieren? Así de extensos o mejor lo acorto para que no sean tan agotadores de leer.

Pero bueno, la cosa es que el capítulo está listo, salidito del horno y reposado para digerirlo de mejor manera.

Y bien, ¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó?, ¿les desagradó?, ¿les confundió aún más?, ¿disipó algunas dudas? Aún queda mucho por saber, Ranma no solo se fue de Nerima una vez, si no que tres veces, el pedo es ¿por qué? Qué habrá pasado con esos dos chiquilines tan enamorados y explosivos y es que durante todo el anime podemos dar cuenta de que ambos son así, explosivos y a mi me tincan como una pareja que tendrían muchos pero muchos dramas y discusiones bien pendejas, pero que al fin y al cabo se aman, a pesar de la toxicidad de su relación (y ese es el eje central de mi fanfic por si aún no lo notaban, las relaciones tóxicas pero bonitas, no las que debes dejar porque te hacen más mal que bien -para que no crean que insto a la gente a desarrollar relaciones tóxicas- no señor).

Y bien, ¡contestaré sus reviews a las bellísimas personas que se dieron un minuto de su vida a comentar esta historia loquita que llegó a mi mente un día y no me abandonó hasta que decidí escribirla!

** : **Hola! Muchas gracias por leerme, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te haya encantado, espero no decepcionarte con esta continuación. Pues aquí ya demuestra qué fue lo que pasó, por qué se separaron por primera vez, je, porque sí, no es solo una vez que se separan y luego ya no vuelven a verse, sino que volverán a encontrarse una y otra vez, terminando separados peeero, aún no están muertos y quizás esta vez sí pueda triunfar su amor, ¿o quizás no? Jeje, lo dejaré ahí para ver si es que te enganchas hasta el final. ¡Un gusto saber que te haya gustado!, espero que este capítulo mantenga tus expectativas. Nos leemos, un abrazo virtual.

**VIP98: **¡Hola!, muchas gracias por paasarte a comentar, me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado. Ojalá este cap haya disipado algunas dudas pero haya creado otras, jeje eso espero para mantener al público comprometido con la historia, espero lograrlo. ¡Nos leemos y muchas gracias por darte el tiempito de comentar!

**Itzeldesaotome: **¡Hola Bela!, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo primero, esta segunda parte creo que se viene chingona (igual está de cerca la recomendación, pero meh) jaja Espero este capítulo te haya intrigado de igual manera y que te haya gustado y es que le he puesto empeño para no decepcionar a las y los lectores del fandom. Me alegra contribuir a esta bella pareja, ojalá el capítulo haya alcanzado tus expectativas y te mantenga la intriga para tenerte como lectora hasta el final. ¡Espero leernos pronto! Un abrazo virtual.

**Siyi: **Hola! Ay, pero me sonrojas, no sabes el gusto que me da saber que te haya encantado mi historia y es que busco precisamente encantar a las y los fans de esta pareja que leen continuos fanfics en esta página. Me alegro que hayas pasado por aquí y hayas dejado tu huella para saber que estoy haciéndolo bien. Un besito virtual.

**Guest 1: Hi! ** Había pensado en escribirte la respuesta a tu review en inglés, pero meh! ¿Para qué me voy a hacer la que sé inglés si realmente hasta con una pequeña ayudita tuve que leerme tu review? Jajaj no sé mucho inglés, entonces prefiero responder en español y tú lo lees como leíste mi fanfic. ¡No sabes el gusto que me da que comenten de esta manera mi historia!, me encanta cuando crean hipótesis y dicen las cosas cómo la sienten realmente. Bien, no sé si realmente Ranma es un cobarde, es decir, sí lo sé y lo es un poquito, pero creo que las cosas son un poquito más profundas en su relación como para que uno de los dos sea el culpable de todo lo que les pasa, es decir, supongo que la culpa la tienen los dos porque ambos no lucharon por lo que querían, o quizás sí pero hay veces que el amor realmente no es la solución de todo... Bueno, no quiero spoliarte con nada entonces aquí mejor me callo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! En serio, alegran mi día y me producen aún más ganas de continuar con la idea, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado y haga cambiar un poco tu opinión con respecto a Ranma, es decir, realmente no es un cobarde del todo, él solo quería perseguir un sueño del cual Akane no era parte. Como sea, muchas gracias por tu tiempo, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu gusto, ¡un saludo afectuoso!

**Guest 2: **Hola, pianola! Bueno, aquí realmente no contesta a tu pregunta, si todo hubiese terminado aquí Ranma habría pasado cuarenta años lejos de Nerima y no veinte, pero bueno, habrá que esperar para saber. ¡Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, en verdad que lo valoro mucho! Gracias por pasarte y leer y muchas más por hacerte presente con un review, de verdad hacen mi día y mi inspiración aumenta. Un abrazo virtualoso.

¡Gracias también a todos esas **fantasmitas** que leen en secreto sin darse a conocer! Es decir, es mejor que dejaran su huellita, si vamos! que no muerdo. Aún así, gracias por leerme, de verdad que lo aprecio un montón, también espero que a ustedes les guste este nuevo capítulo tanto que se den las ganas de decirme algo, si quieren incluso mandarme a China como Akane mandó a Ranma jeje.

Estaré a la espera a sus comentarios. Realmente me ayudan mucho para continuar, es como una paga para mí, así me dan más ganas de avanzar aún más rápido y darles lo mejor de mi imaginación.

¿Qué coño habrá hecho Akane?  
¿Realmente se intentó quitar la vida?, ¿por qué?  
¿Ranma tendrá algo que ver con eso?  
Diablos, se chingó mi barra espaciadora... ¡Nos leemos!  
Bye.  
Les quiereee.


End file.
